accidents happen
by SonadowStories
Summary: Sonic's friends throw him a surpise birthday party like they do for him and eachother every year. This year, however, it may end diffirently then the other parties and might open up a new chapter for the birthday boy. -WARNING! SONADOW! SHADOW UKE MPREG! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE ANTI-SONADOW!-
1. Chapter 1

**accidents happen: chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV**

**"a party? for me?"** I asked in surprise upon hearing what the pink hedgehog in front of me had blurted out. **"oh no, i was supposed to keep it a secret, but i couldn't keep my mouth shut out of excitement again."** That pink hedgehog, named Amy, said in regret of telling me about the upcoming party this evening for my birthday. **"a party, ey?"** I said to myself and smirked. **"please don't tell anyone that i told you!"** Amy begged and took my right hand into hers. **"welllll...i'll think about it."** I said teasingly. **"Sonic!"** She yelled. I chuckled in response. **"okay okay, i promise i won't tell anybody that you told me about the surprise birthday party you wanted to throw for me."** I said once my chuckling had ceased. **"oh thank you Sonic!"** She yelled in delight and hugged me tightly. **"yeah, yeah, no problem."** I said and gasped for breath.

She thankfully pulled away after some time. **"i'll be going now. see you tonight Sonic!"** Amy said in her ussual cheerfull mood. **"yeah, see you there."** I said and watched her walk off. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck from her harsh grip once she was out of sight.

**"a party, ey?"** I muttered to myself with a smirk whilst walking home to a house that i shared with my self-proclaimed little brother. I chuckled briefly before stating my next statement. **"i guess i shouldn't be to surprised. after all, they give me a birthday party every year."** I said and walked down the small path that led to the front door of my house.

**"Tails, i'm home!"** I yelled as i walked into the hallway through the frontdoor. I didn't recieve an answer, so i guessed that Tails was currently out to visite Cream, or Knuckles. **"he'll probably be home later."** I muttered quietly to myself and walked into the livingroom. I sat down onto the couch and laid my head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I had to admit that i was a bit excited for tonight, but it was a bit of a shame that i new about the party. I would've preffered not to know about it and i couldn't undo the fact that Amy told me. I didn't mind to much to know about it, but it just seemed like a shame that they were organizing a surprise party for me and i would know about it before they could even throw it.

It was getting late. I was about to fall asleep out of boredom till i heard the front door opening that was followed by a familiar voice calling out to me and telling me that he was home. **"good to have you back at home Tails, i was starting to get worried."** I said getting up from the couch and walking into the hallway to great my self-proclaimed little bro. **"sorry to let you wait so long."** Tails said. **"heh, it's okay, i don't mind."** I said and walked back into the livingroom. **"so where'd you go?"** I asked. **"i went to visite Knuckles when he was at Club Rouge. actually i forgot something over there, can you come with me and retrieve it?"** He asked. **"sure, be right back in a sonic sec."** I said and made my way to the front door. only to be stopped by someone pulling my jacket. **"no! i want you to get it together with me."** Tails said and ran outside before me. I shrugged and followed him. I closed the door behind me and locked it before making my way to Club Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

**accidents happen: chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

After a long walk, or what seemed long to me as i didn't run in order to allow tails to keep up with me, we finally arrived at the Club Rouge. The club was pretty popular and it belonged to Rouge. She started the club two years ago when she found her g.u.n agent salari not good enough to support both her and a gaint robot. Shadow, who is currently living with her since he has no where else to go, was also helping her with that. Seems like a robot has alot of needs for a none-organic being. The club became really popular in a short amount of time. We didn't know how and they weren't really willingly to tell either.

**"ah, good, we're here."** I said and stopped in front of the front door. **"yeah."** Tails said and walked up to the door and opened it. I followed inside and was 'surprised' to see what was inside the club. **"surprise!"** Every one of my friends upon my entrance. **"a surprise party? for me? guys, you really shouldn't have."** i said and acted as if i had no idea of the party that would occur. I wasn't so good in hiding the fact that i wasn't at all surprised. After all, everyone knew that there was only one person who was a boss at hiding his real emotions, but, fortunatly, they were fooled by my poor acting. **"happy birthday, Sonic!"** Tails said and smiled. **"thanks, bud."** I said and ruffled the fur on the top of his head. **"stop sonic!"** He yelled and laughed. I chuckled and retreated my hand. **"so, Sonic, want something to drink? it's on the house."** Rouge said and took a glass from a cabinet behind her. **"sure."** I said and walked to the counter and sat down on a chair. Amy, noticing that i had sat down, quickly made her way over to me and sat down next to me. **"thank you for not saying anything."** She whispered over to me. **"sure, no problem."** I whispered back and ordered my drink.

The party was awsome. The food and drinks were nice, the music was great and everyone was enjoyinh themselves. Even Shadow, who i hadn't noticed was here aswell untill he put down a new glass with my favorite drink in front of my face out fo nowhere, was kinda enjoying himself. He wasn't dancing, since he had to help Rouge behind the counter with the drinks of everyone, and he wasn't really out going, but he did say a few words. Any other day he would just be silent the whole time, so it was nice hearing him once in a while.

**"hey Shadz, why don't you grab a drink?"** I suggested him. **"i've never had alcohol before. and judging by how drunks act, i don't think i would want to start drinking now either."** Shadow replied and finished up washing a glass and putted it back on it's original spot. **"i guess it's a wise choice. i just wanted you to losen up a little."** I said drank from my glass. **"i guess."** I could hear Shadow mutter while he continues his work. I shrugged and continued to talk to my friends and enjoying the party.

It was getting late at the party. I had told Tails to go home since he needed his growth. I was glad that i did. I wouldn't want him to see me this way. So dazed and under influence of alcohol. **"Sonic, i think it's time you go home now."** I could hear Shadow's voice say through my dazed state. **"yeah, sure, whatever."** I said and followed him to the entrance. We had reached the front door of the club. I looked up to Shadow, who was trying to keep me upright. He looked back at me confused. **"Sonic? what're you-"** He wanted to ask, but he was silenced when he felt himself being kissed by none other then me.


	3. Chapter 3

**accidents happen: chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't the type to get in a relationship. So i had no idea if i should pull away and punch him. Or submit to him and kiss back. My arm went from it's position on Sonic's back, to keep him from falling to the floor, to his shoulder. I put my other arm on his other shoulder and got ready to push him away, but my arm weren't listening. I didn't really get why they didn't listen. They just didn't. I wanted to push him away, but now all i could do was kiss back and hope that it would be over soon.

Finally, after what seemed for a very long time, but was actually less then a few minutes, i felt Sonic pull away. I opened my eyes, while wondering at the same time exactly when i had closed them, and looked up to him. His gaze was still dazed from the alcohol. I looked down for no apparent reason and thought about the situation, but my train of thoughts was quickly interupted by him pushing me against the wall and pinning my wrist to the side of my head. He didn't push me hard. Infact he did it really gentle, which was surprising as he had alcohol in his blood. We both looked eachother in the eye for a while before Sonic leant down and started to kiss the side of my throat. I looked around in the club for someone to help me, but found it completely empty. Everyone had gone home not to long ago. And Rouge had asked me to help Sonic home and lock up the club for her before going to sleep.

**"huh, Sonic. what're you doing?"** I asked not knowing what to do in this situation. This was completely knew for me. And so was the feeling he was giving me by doing this. Sonic didn't answer me. Instead he let go of my left wrist and stroked my side. His hand then went briefly over my behind and settled down on my upper left leg. He lifted it and made me wrap it around his waist.

**"Sonic, we should be doing this."** I said in a vain attempt to keep him from continueing whatever he was doing at the moment. **"you're right. we should do this somewhere else."** Sonic said and pulled away from my body. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the hallway. In the hallway were rooms Rouge rented to poeple in which they could stay for the night. He pushed me against the first door we came across and kissed my cheeck before kissing me on the lips agian. I wanted to do an attempt to escape from him as my breath was becoming short and so opened the door to the room we were in front in. We were thankfully not interupting someone in his or her sleep. Sonic closed the door behind him and locked the door that was already in the keylock. I looked around in the room. I was feeling a bit anxious. I didn't know what to do and i didn't know what he was planning on doing with me in this room. Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed the side of my throat again. **"Sonic, please tell me what you're planning on doing to me."** I said, slightly pleading, and laid my hands on his arms to try and pry myself free. **"shhhh, don't worry, Shadow. just let me do all the work and you'll be fine."** Sonic said and stroked my fur beneath my buttoned up shirt. I was wondering. Just what did Sonic plan on doing to me here in this room?


	4. Chapter 4

**accidents happen: chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

I started to pant slightly as i felt Sonic kissing my neck and stroking my fur beneath my, now unbuttoned, shirt. I felt him starting to gently push me towards the bed. **"Shadow, lie down on the bed."** Sonic told me and, not knowing what else to do, i did exactly as he asked. As i went onto the bed i felt his hand grab the back of my collar. Making my shirt slip of off my shoulders and onto the ground. I wanted to retrieve my shirt, but instead lied down on the bed when Sonic softly pushed me down onto it.

He went on top of me and kissed my chest while snuggling into my chestfur. **"it's soft. just as i imagined it to be."** He said while sniffing my scent at the same time. I realised something just now. He had been accidently doing that while i was helping him out. And he did the same when he was kissing me. He went lower and kissed me on my stomache. I felt his hands at my pants, trying to undo the buttons. He then removed my pants and shoes. I was now only wearing my boxers. I was looking up to the ceiling to try and not to pay attention to what Sonic was doing. I felt him place a soft kiss on my lower belly and pull onto my boxers.

**"Sonic, this is making me uncomfortable."** I said as he pulled them off. I blushed as i noticed that Sonic was looking between my legs. **"don't look there!"** I said loudly and covered my private area's and laid down onto my side while at the same time curling up a little. **"you're a herm? no wonder you smelled the way you do."** He said and made me move onto my back. He seperated my legs and went between them to make sure that i couldn't close them again. _'i know that i'm a herm, but what did he mean with "smelled the way you do"?'_ I thought and watched him take of his jacket and shirt. **"Sonic, you have to tell me what you're doing. you're making me uncomfortable."** I said. **"shhhh, let me take care of this."** Sonic said and opened the buckle of his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and before i knew it, he was also without clothes. I looked down at our lower bodies and blushed. Although, i didn't know why. My family had never been so keen on explaining me this type of thing. They said that i was to young to know about it even if i went into my teen years. I gave up on asking what they meant and so had lost interest in the subject. I knew a thing or two, but not much. Everything was starting to clear out to me and i realised exactly what Sonic wanted from me.

**"S-Sonic, you can't be serious."** I said and blushed very deeply. Sonic didn't answer and leant down to me and kissed me. I felt him starting to stroke me between my legs. The sensation from his stroking made chills go down my spine. My eyes slipped closed and i kissed back. I was starting to enjoy this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Sonic pulled away and looked at me. **"good, for a moment there i was worried that you wouldn't be enjoying this as much as i want this to be for both of us."** He said and looked down between me legs. **"seems like you're ready. you want to do this?"** He asked and looked me in the eyes. I grabbed the grabbed the back of the pillow i was hold, took a deep breath, nodded and prepared myself for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**accidents happen: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I couldn't keep myself from yelling out loud as i felt him thrust fully into me at once. Thankfully, i had muffled my mouth with my hands because i didn't want to awaken Rouge from her slumber and find me like this. **"are you okay? did i hurt you?"** Sonic asked and looked in worry down to me. He seems to have sobered up a little. **"yes, just...just don't move for a while."** I whimpered and held tightly onto the pillow. **"i won't. not untill you've gotten used to me."** He said and waited.

I panted in relief as i felt the pain from my lower body numb. I nodded and winced as Sonic pulled out of me. I gasped as he thrusted back in. It didn't hurt as much anymore and i was feeling a bit of that sensation from before again. **"are you okay now?"** Sonic asked and i nodded again. He placed his hands on my hips and fastened his pace. I closed my eyes and looked to the left while biting down on the claw on my thumb from my left hand. I opened my eyes halfway and looked at Sonic from the corner of my eyes. He looked a bit concentrating. His thrusting had slowed down alot and his thrusting wasn't on rythm anymore. It almost looked like he was trying to find or do something.

It continued for a while untill i felt him thrust in while at the same time felt pleasure shoot through my body. **"oh god."** I gasped loudly. **"ah, finally there it is. you're g-spot was hard to find."** Sonic said and hit that place with every thrust as fast as he could. **"ah! oh god! yes! right there!"** I yelled and clutched onto the pillow. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of him pleasuring me. I felt him lie down onto me and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to push him back in when he pulled out. Sonic panted and i could feel his warm breath onto my throat.

**"ha-harder."** I moaned and felt him starting to do so. **"oh god, a virgin is tight."** Sonic muttered with a groan. I moaned and tried to meet his thrusts, but Sonic was to fast for me to keep up. Normally i would be as fast as he is, but i was completely knew to this and so i wasn't as nearly as experienced as he was. I felt Sonic's thrusts starting to get deeper and fast with each thrust. **"i can feel it coming."** He muttered and kissed my neck. _'what coming?'_ I thought while moaning and holding tightly onto him.

All of a sudden i felt Sonic hold tightly onto me. He groaned and i felt something warm spill into me. It took me a moment to realise what it was. But when i did i blushed deeply and looked down at our lower bodies. **"Sonic...shouldn't you pull out?"** I asked and panted. Sonic didn't listen. Instead he kept clutching onto my waist after he came.

After a while he let go of me and laid down next to me while panting. _'i should be going to my own bed now.'_ I thought and got up from the bed. I felt his cum starting to run down my inner tight. _'i hope it won't bring any consequences.'_ I thought and picked up my boxers from the floor. **"maybe i should wash this off first."** I said to myself and looked at my tight. Suddenly i felt two arms wrap around my waist and soft lips kissing my neck. **"ready for a second round?"** Sonic asked and pulled me back to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**accidents happen: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

**"no, i'm to tired."** I said and sat down on his lap when Sonic had pulled me back towards the bed. **"you're to tired? i'm doing all the work here."** He said and kissed my shoulders. **"i guess."** I muttered and tried to pry myself away from him. Sonic pulled me back and made us lie down onto the bed. **"Sonic, i really am to tired for this. just let me go to sleep."** I said, but i didn't recieve an answer. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that he had fallen asleep. I tried to get free again, but his grip was still to strong and i was to tired. So i decided to fall asleep here instead of my own room and hope that i would wake up early as i didn't know how Sonic would react with us sleeping together when he had sobered up completely.

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with an aching headache that was obviously from my drinking last night. I groaned and laid a hand on my forehead. I took me a while to notice that i had something warm pressing against my body. I opened my eyes and looked at the presence in front of me. **"Sh-Shadow?"** I yelled in surprise and fell of the bed. **"ouch."** I said with a groan and the rubbed the back of my head when i had hit it against the wall behind me.

**"don't tell me that i..."** I said to myself and crawled back onto the bed. My suspiciouns were confirmed as i noticed something white between his legs and a little on the bed. **"i have to go home."** I said a bit freaked out after finding out that i had done it with my rival. I got of the bed and quickly dressed myself. I went to the door, but then heard noise coming from the hallway. _'Rouge is already awake.'_ I thought and looked for a diffirent way out. I looked at the window and opened it and jumped out through it. I looked back to the window for a spli second before turning around and running home.

Upon arriving to my house i silently opened my door and walked inside. I looked around and listened for any sounds in the house. I heard none and walked into the livingroom, suspecting that i was completely alone here and that Tails was still asleep upstairs in his room. **"why didn't you come home last night?"** I heard a familiar voice say and looked at the genius child in front of me. Tails glared at me because he was a bit angry for me not coming home last night as i had promise to. **"well, you see...i ran into some difficulties."** I said trying to find an excuse to explain what i had been doing last night. After all, i couldn't tell him that i had gone to bed with my rival. **"you ran into some 'difficulties', huh? then why is your fur so messy?"** He asked. **"oh, you noticed that, huh?"** I said and grinned sheepishly while laying a hand on the back of my had. **"so tell me who is it?"** Tails asked and grinned. **"i can't tell you."** I answered. **"oh come on, you can tell me anything, Sonic."** Tails said. I thought about it for a while. Then i decided to tell him. **"i did it with Shadow last night."** I blurted out all of a sudden.


	7. Chapter 7

**accidents happen: chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up slowly and yawned while stretching. I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt very sore between my legs and remembered what had happened last night. I blushed madly upon doing so and quickly tried to rid my mind of off the memory.

**"what're you blushing for, hmmmmm?" ** I heard someone say all of a sudden and i almost fell of the bed in surprise. I looked behind me and say Rouge looking at me with that smile that said that she knew what i had been doing last night. **"you keep surprising me, don't you?"** She said and kept her uncomfortably close distance between us. I didn't know what to say. **"you should wash up, breakfast i ready."** She said and walked out of the room with that smile of hers.

After taking a quick shower i walked into the kitchen and saw her looking at me with the smile again. **"nice to see you fully clothed, mr. ultimate uke."** She said. I didn't reply and just sat down on my chair. **"it was Sonic wasn't it?"** She asked, making me blush again. Oh how i hated not being able to controll that. **"n-no it wasn't. how can you think that?"** I asked. **"first of all, you blushed upon the mentioning of his name. second of all, you two were the last one left in the club."** She answered. **"okay, it was him."** I admitted and quickly started eating in case she was going to ask something else from last night.

All was quiet during breakfast. A silence was between us. A silence that was awkward to me and amusing to her. I took another bite from my breakfast. **"imagine if you had a bun in the oven right now."** She blurted out all of a sudden. I choked on my last bite and coughed. **"w-wha?"** I yelled and she giggled. **"you would be so cute with a belly."** She said. **"please be quiet about the matter."** I said and got up from the table and washed the dishes. Rouge giggled and kept her eyes on my back.

**Sonic's POV**

**"oh, come on, it's not funny."** I complained as Tails had started laughing when i told him that i had gone to bed with my rival, Shadow. **"you and Shadow? are you serious?"** Tails asked and tried not to laugh. **"yes, and believe it or not he was on the bottom."** I said. **"oh wow, imagine how Amy would react upon hearing the fact that you took Shadow's virginity but not hers."** He said and tried to regain his breath. **"yeah, i think that either me or Shadow would have a mysterious accident that same night."** I chuckled sheepishly and sat down on the couch. **"you should take a shower and freshen up a little."** Tails said. **"yeah, i should."** I said and went to take a quicky shower to start off a new day.

After the shower i had eaten breakfast and now i was sitting on the couch untill i had figured something out to do. Tails was in his workshop and probably won't be seen for a while. Or so i thought. **"Sonic!"** I heard him yell and run into the livingroom i was in. **"what's wrong?"** I asked. **"i know where to find a choas emerald!"** Tails said. **"that's good, where is it?"** I asked. **"uhm, it'll be dangerous, so we have to call in the help of everyone."** He said. **"i see."** I said. I knew that it meant that i would have to see Shadow again. Although i can't remember much from last night. I was certain that Shadow could remember it.


	8. Chapter 8

**accidents happen: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

Tails had called everyone and told them to gathered here at our house. Only half an hour passed by before everyone was here. Knuckles had followed Tails to the workshop, Rouge had went along to tease him, Amy was busy with cream and cheese outside, leaving me and Shadow alone in the livingroom. There was an awkward silence between us. Everytime i looked at him i noticed that he had been staring at me from the corner of his eye and when our eyes met he blushed and looked away. I sighed. This mission was going to be awkward.

**"So, heh, how was i?"** I asked and chuckled nervously. **"uhmm...Well, you were good. "** Shadow stuttered. **"i see...good to know i guess."** I replied and looked in front of me again. I heard Shadow wince and looked at him. He looked a bit uncomfortable. **"are you okay?"** I asked. **"yeah, just a small stomache ache."** He replied. I believe it untill he winced again and clutched his lower belly. **"are you sure?"** I asked. **"yes, it'll be over soon."** He said.

After a few hours the Tornado was ready for take off and we were ready to leave. Amy, Cream and Chees stayed behind because Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge had already taken the four only seats in the Tornado. I climbed onto the wing of the plane, but someone seemed to disagree with that.

**"are you sure you should be using the wing of the plane to sit on?"** Tails asked. **"sure, it won't be a problem."** I answered. **"that's what you said last time when you slipped, fell and broke both of your legs."** Knuckles said and smirked. **"yeah, don't want that to happen again, do you? you should switch with one of us so you can sit. i'm sure one of us wouldn't mind staying here."** Tails sugested. **"nah, i'll be fine littl bro."** I said. **"oh, Sonic, but i'm sure that a certain someone wouldn't mind sharing his seat with you."** Rouge said and pushed a button to open this part of the seats. **"that might not be such a bad idea."** Tails said. He was grinning. And Knuckles was smirking. I wonder, did Tails tell Knuckles about last night. I guess he did, else he wouldn't be smirking like that. **"come, Shadow! stand up!"** Rouge said and made Shadow stand up. **"huh, okay then."** I said hesitantly and jumped down on the seat he had been previously sitting on. **"i guess i should jumped out and do some other stuff and wait for you guys to return."** Shadow said and wanted to climb out, but before he could Rouge had pushed him down, making him sit down onto my lap. Rouge closed the glass cap. **"you know, Shadow can't wear the seatbell now. if he does it'll hurt him. so you'll have to do something else to keep him from getting hurt during the ride."** Rouge said and made me wrap my arms around his waist with my hands resting on his lower belly.

Shadow groaned in annoyence and muffled the intercom with the other pair of seats. **"Rouge for the last time! i. am. not. pregnant!"** He said. **"that's what you say and yet you're having stomache aches all morning."** Rouge said smilling. **"after all, stomache aches is a symptom of a bun in the oven."** She said. Shadow growled in annoyence and decided to ignore her. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw her smilling. She could be such a troll sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**accidents happen: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

The whole ride was uncomfortable for the both of us. Not only because of what happened last night, although i am a little curious as to how it was, but because we were sitting with two on one seat our moving space was very limited. We hadn't said a word to eachother and we completely ignored Rouge's trolling. We were pretty glad when we had finally landed.

**"Tails, where was that chaos emerald?"** Knuckles asked. **"it's in that cave."** Tails said and pointed to the small hole in a rocky surface nearby. **"how did it get in there?"** Knuckles asked and kneeled in front of it. The hole was just big enough for all of us to crawl through. **"i'll go first and check it out. when i give the sign, Tails will follow."** Knuckles said, we nodded in agreement. Knuckles entered the small hole and crawled through it.

**"it's clear!"** He yelled and Tails soon followed him in. Shadow went in after him, then me and then Rouge. **"this is making me claustrophobic."** Tails said and continued his way down. **"don't worry, bud, i'm sure that we'll be at the end of this tunnel soon."** I said. I heard Rouge behind me hum thoughtfully. I didn't know why, but i had a bad feeling about it. And my bad feeling was right as i felt Rouge push me, making me bump into Shadow. **"ow! Sonic! i'm still sore there!"** Shadow yelled and barely missed me when he sent a kick for me. **"it wasn't me, it was Rouge."** I said. **"Rouge! stop it please!"** He yelled. **"okay, okay, i'll stop."** Rouge said and smiled.

We finally reached the end of the tunnel and crawled out of it. I stretched my back and groaned. **"oh man, this is almost as annoying as my hangover."** I said. Rouge stretched her wings and Shadow rubbed his lower back. Tails wasn't really bothered when he crawled through the tunnel because he was much smaller then us. **"i think we need to go this way."** Shadow said and pointed in a direction. **"that's what the chaos tracker is saying also."** tails said. Shadow walked down that way and we followed quickly.

Tails was walking up ahead together with Shadow. Knuckles was walked behind them while talking to Rouge and i was a bit behind them. I heard Shadow winced again. I looked at him and watched him lay a hand on his side. **"are you okay?"** Tails asked. **"yes, i'm fine."** Shadow said. **"are you sure?"** He asked and Shadow nodded.

We continued walking, but then Shadow winced again. **"i think you should go back to the Tornado and wait there for us."** Tails suggested. **"no, i'll be fine. it's really no-"** Shadow said, but he got cut off by a sound in the cave. **"what was that?"** Rouge asked a bit frightened. With her ears being sensitiver then ours she could hear something in the sound that we didn't hear. **"i don't know, but the chaos emerald is right up ahead. i can feel it."** Shadow said and continued onwards. But he stopped all of a sudden and gasped. **"what is it?"** I asked. **"the chaos emerald...it's..."** Shadow started, but he didn't end the sentence. **"it's moving."** Tails finished his sentence as he looked at the chaos tracker.


	10. Chapter 10

**accidents happen: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

**"moving, huh? Eggman must be behind this."** I said and walked into the direction the chaos emerald was going to. **"i'll get that emerald back from him."** I said and started running. **"head on into battle. as always!"** Knuckles said sighing in annoyence, but quickly followed me and so did the rest. I soon figured that it wasn't such a good idea to run in the darkness as i couldn't see where i was going without a source of light and before i knew it, i had collided face first with something hard. I groaned and looked up to see what exactly i had run into.

**"i knew it."** I said and got up from the ground. **"i guess i shouldn't be to surprised that you're right."** I heard Knuckles say and looked behind me to see him arriving along with the others. **"how old do you think it is?"** Tails asked as he inspected the old machinery. This looked like a very old digging robot. Shadow walked closer to the huge machine. **"this isn't from eggman. it's to old. even older then him."** Shadow concluded and looked back at us. **"then, what is it?"** Knuckles asked. **"it's a very old digging machine. i remember reading about them when i was little. they were used for mining."** Shadow explained and looked at the tunnel it was trying to dig through before left unused here. **"this is strange."** He said and walked to the front of the machine. **"what's so strange about it?"** I asked. Rouge followed him to the front of it. **"what's strange about it is that the machine got left behind in the middle of a dig."** She said. **"these tunnels must be going for miles."** Shadow said and looked back at the way we came from. **"well it doesn't matter. the emerald is right here. let's just get it and go home."** Knuckles said and approached the machine aswell. **"where do you think it is?"** Rouge asked and looked at Shadow, who pointed at the top of the machine. **"i have a feeling it's up there."** He said and looked back at her. Rouge nodded and flew up to the top of the machine. She looked around and spotted it.

**"got it!"** Rouge yelled and went back down to the ground. **"oh, you're such a beauty aren't you?"** She said smilling and stared at the closely. She did so untill Shadow snapped her out of it by grabbed the emerald from her and tossing it to Tails. **"thanks, Shadow."** He said. **"no problem."** Shadow replied and looked around a bit nervously. **"is something wrong?"** I asked when i noticed Shadow's nervouse behaviour. **"i don't know. i just got a bad feeling all of a sudden."** He said. **"so do i."** Rouge said. **"it must be this place."** I said and looked around a bit.

All of a sudden we heard a big explosion and the ground started shaking beneath our feet. The tremor was so big that we were forced to the ground and rocks fell from the ceiling. **"what was that?"** Tails asked as he was panicing. **"someone is making this mine cave in!"** Shadow yelled. **"and that someone is me!"** We heard somone say. Who started to laugh like a maniac. we looked in the direction we came from and saw none other then dr. Eggman in front of us with what seems like a very deadly robot.


	11. Chapter 11

**accidents happen: chapter 11**

**Sonic's POV**

**"Eggman! what're you doing here?"** I yelled. **"what do you think i am doing? taking what is mine of course."** dr. Eggman responded. It was only now that we noticed that one of the robotic arms was holding the chaos emerald we had been searching for and which Tails had been holding not to long ago. **"i must've dropped it when i fall during the tremor."** Tails said. **"now that i have the chaos emerald i don't need any of you anymore."** Eggman chuckled and turned around with his egg carrier and quickly fled.

**"bury them!"** Eggman yelled. **"get back-"** Shadow yelled, but got cut off with another sting in his stomache. **"Shadow, are you alright?"** I asked. **"i'm fine. my stomache just hurts. go after Eggman!"** He yelled, but it was already to late. Eggman had fled and the robot was making the mine cave in. **"we must get out of here!"** Rouge yelled and tried to protect her head with her arms, but she screamed as a piece from the ceiling had fallen down and hit her wing, breaking it and making her unable to fly. **"we have to stop that robot! it's making the whole mine cave in!"** Knuckles yelled. **"it's to late for that! we wouldn't make it! we have to find a way out!"** I yelled and grabbed Tails' hand and ran for it. The others following quickly. We ran as hard as we can, of course i didn't run so hard because i wanted to make sure Tails and the others could keep up.

Suddenly the ground started to give in behind our feet. It started to collapse as the mine tunnel beneath us started to cave in. **"Sonic!"** I stopped as someone called my name. **"Rouge? what's wrong?"** I asked. **"the tunnel beneath caved in right beneath my feet. Shadow pushed me aside and he fell down it instead!"** Rouge said and pointed at the gaping hole in the ground. **"oh no!"** Tails said. I kneeled down at the edge of the hole and looked down in it. **"Shadow! are you okay?"** I asked as loud as i could once i had spotted him. Seems like that was a pretty long and hard fall. **"Shadow! answer me!"** I yelled, but he wasn't responding to me. **"Sonic, we have to go down there. Shadow could be hurt. or worse."** Rouge said. It was obvious that she was worried about the safety and well being of her best friend.

Another tremor hit. We knew that time was running out. **"we don't have much time left. i'm going to get him."** She said and tried to use her wings to fly, but it hurt to much and her broken wing couldn't hold her weight. **"oh no! i can't do it!"** She yelled. **"Sonic! you have to go get him! now!"** Rouge yelled. **"don't worry. i'll get him. i'll deffinetly get him out of there. so we all can get out of here."** I said and tried to think of a way to reach him.


	12. Chapter 12

**accidents happen: chapter 12**

**Shadow's POV**

It was so cold. Which was to be expected of a mine. but that wasn't one of my concerns. My head was hurting. Everything on my left side was hurting. **"Shadow!"** I could hear someone yell my name. **"answer me!"** That voice sounded like Sonic's. I opened my eyes and turned my head a little to look at the hole i fell through. Now i remember how i got here. I pushed Rouge out of the way when the ground gave in beneath her feet. And then i fell. I landed on my left side, which explains why it hurts so much. **"Sonic...Rouge."** I muttered. I couldn't move. Must've been because of the shock from the fall. **"Shadow! if you can hear then listen to me! we will get you out of there! we won't leave you behind!"** Sonic yelled. I was glad he said that. I didn't like being left behind. Especially in situations like this.

I groaned and sat up with difficulty. I felt another sting in my stomache. This one was harder and i was feeling sick in my stomache now. I wanted to stand up, but a disturbance in my pants was making me stop my movements. **"what's this?"** I asked myself as i looked between my legs and saw a red spot between them on my pants. It looked like blood. **"wha? why am i bleeding there?"** I asked and tried to stand up again, but i felt another harsh sting. I groaned from the sting and hunched over with my arms wrapped around my waist. **"Shadow! i'm coming, Shadow!"** Sonic yelled and i looked up to him. Tails was lowering him down here to the ground. Not wanting them to notice the blood spot on my legs and so closed them.

**"Shadow, we're here. we'll help you back up."** Sonic said and helped me stand up. I tried to keep my legs closed while i stood up, but it wasn't an easy job to do so. **"Tails, you can bring Shadow up first. then you can come back down and give me a hand."** Sonic instructed. Tails nodded and grabbed my hand. He started spinning his twin tails and flew upward from the ground, slowly lifting me up and carrying me through the hole. We were halfway up. I had almost forgotten about the spot between my legs untill i heard Sonic gasp. I guess he found out didn't he.

**Sonic's POV**

I gasped when i noticed a blood spot on Shadow's clothing. It seems like he had been injured because of the fall. I hope it wasn't to bad though. Tails came back down and gave me a hand up.

**"it's good the tremors have stopped. Either Eggman thinks he has buried us or the robot got destroyed because of the cave in."** I said and kept my eyes on Shadow. Rouge was talking to him, trying to make sure that he was okay. He said that he was just fine and that his leg was only killing him, but i knew that was a lie. **"come on let's get out of here."** Knuckles said and walked through a tunnel. We all followed. Shadow had a hard time walking so i helped him. His grip on my arm tightened. He hunched over and bit down on his lower lip. **"have your stomache aches gotten worse?"** I asked and Shadow nodded. **"so much worse ever since i fell down."** He said and kept hunching over. He laid a hand on his hip and winced. **"we have to get to a hospital...now."** He said and kept groaning.


	13. Chapter 13

**accidents happen: chapter 13**

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow kept groaning because of his stomache. **"don't worry. i'll get you to a hospital."** I said and continued onwards as we were getting farther and farther behind from the others. We quickly caught up with them. We had been walking for a while now. Shadow's stomache aches had gotten worse. And it was hard for him to keep walking, but he continued anyway.

Suddenly Tails stopped walking and sniffed around a little. **"what's wrong little bud."** I asked. **"can you smell that?"** He asked. **"yes, it smells like fresh air."** Rouge answered. **"we must be close to an exit then!"** Knuckles yelled and ran through the tunnel towards the fresh air. **"hey guys! i can see a light coming! we're almost there!"** We heard him yell. Tails and Rouge ran towards him and the exit. I ran to, untill i heard Shadow wince. I had almost completely forgot about him. **"sorry, but i'll have to hurry it up."** I said and lifted him up in my arms and ran for it.

Soon everything became bright and we found ourselves outside. **"we're out!"** Tails said. **"that was about time. that darkness was starting to annoy me."** Knuckles said. **"i kinda liked that darkness. to bad the mine caved in."** Rouge said. **"yeah, yeah, but now we gotta get to the hospital for Shadow and Rouge."** I said and readjusted the hedgehog in my arms who was claiming he could walk on his own now, but i didn't really feel like letting go of him.

**Shadow's POV**

It didn't take long before we had gotten to the hospital. Once we had gotten there we asked for help. And thankfully, it wasn't so busy. So we didn't have to wait long before a doctor would help us. Rouge was having her wing taken care of. Meanwhile i was waiting for any news of the doctor while i had settled down onto the bed on the doctor's request. I wondered why it took so long for news to arrive. It wasn't like it was anything serious.

Finally, after half an hour, the doctor came back. He was reading the results of my examination. He seemed to be worried about something for some reason. I dont think that i was that badly injured. Even if i fell from quite a depth. The doctor just stood there for a while. He was reading the results and checking up on me from time to time. Untill he finally approached me.

**"well, seems like you were quite lucky."** He said and tucked the papers away with my other files. **"i am? i wasn't hurt that badly."** I responded. **"no you weren't. especially for such a fall. you only have a few bruises, your left shoulder is very badly bruised, so i recommend not using it for a heavy lifting and allow it to rest."** The doctor said and i nodded in understanding. **"and you don't have to worry. i'm happy to say that you're both alright."** He said with a smile. **"wait both?"** I asked. **"yes, you're pregnant. didn't you know?"** The doctor said with confusion written on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**accidents happen: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

**"w-what do you mean? h-how can i be expectant?"** I asked. **"byyyyy going to bed with someone."** The doctor answered. **"don't act like such a know-it-all!"** I yelled. **"what's wrong?"** I heard someone say. We looked at the doorway and saw Sonic standing in the doorway. My eyes widened. How long had he been standing there? How much did he hear? **"h-how long have you been standing there?"** I asked. **"i was walking by with Knuckles to find Rouge for him and then i heard you yell and i wondered what was wrong."** He explained. **"i see. nothing's wrong."** I said and watched the doctor leave. I laid back down on the bed and sighed.

**"will you be okay?"** Sonic asked and went to sit on a chair next to the bed. **"yes, i just need to stay here for the night and then i can go home."** I said and looked up onto the ceiling. **"okay good, nothing serious then. you had me worried when you were bleeding through your pants. what was up with that anyway?"** He asked. I blushed out of embarrasment as i thought of what the doctor had told me. _'i can't tell him that i almost had a misscarriage."_ I thought. **"it was just a small wound that was bleeding. nothing to worry about."** I quickly said. **"i see, good. for a second there i was thinking Rouge might've been right about that little bun in the oven."** He chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. **"it was just her teasing. you don't have to take it so serious."** I said and sighed.**"well, i guess i have to go now."** Sonic said. **"yes, you should."** I said. **"uhm, okay then. see ya."** He said and left while waving goodbye. **"bye."** I said and made myself comfortable on my bed.

I sighed and looked at my stomache and laid a hand on my lower belly. I wasn't having any stomache aches anymore. I was pretty alright, although i didn't feel alright. I tried not to think about what the doctor said, but i couldn't keep my mind of off the matter. **"i guess you have to be Sonic's."** I muttered silently to myself.

**"my, my, what did i hear from the doctor."** i heard Rouge's familiar voice say and looked at the door to w atch her walk in. **"and what exactly did you hear?"** I asked. **"well, just a little thing about you having a little bun in the oven."** Rouge said teasingly. **"wait what? he told you?"** I yelled. **"wait what? it's true?"** She yelled in return. **"y-you mean it was a joke?"** I yelled once again. **"well, of course it was! what else could it be?"** Rouge yelled. **"i don't know! a statement!"** I said and crossed my arms. **"my my, i guess i have to be carefull with what i tease you about next time. before you know it i'll tease you about having a triplets and it'll be true."** She said. **"do you really think i'm having a triplet?"** I asked loudly. **"no, i was just saying."** She answered. **"be carefull with what you say! you already made me pregnant!"** I yelled. **"i didn't, Sonic did."** Rouge said. **"stop twisting my words!"** I yelled. **"i'm not twisting your words! geez, calm your moodswings, lady."** She said. She acted as if she was annoyed, but she actually seemed to enjoy this argument. Just like our other arguments and the arguments she would have with Knuckles.

**"now, what're you planning on doing to with it?"** Rouge asked. I didn't answer for i was thinking about the matter. Then i came up with a conclusion and looked up to her. **"i'm going to have to abort it. i have no other choice."** I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**accidents happen: chapter 15**

**Shadow's POV**

**"wha? why?"** Rouge asked. **"i already told you. i. have. no. other. choice."** I said. **"why not? because you can't raise it? me and Omega can help you...well...maybe not Omega, but i can!"** She said and got up from her seat. **"you don't get it Rouge! first of all, what will g.u.n say about this, huh?"** I yelled in my defense. **"well, we could..."** She started, but didn't finish her sentence. She sighed and sat down on her seat. **"and besides, it's not like i can be a good parent anyway."** I said and looked down. **"but still...abort it? what about Sonic? it's his child aswell."** She asked. **"so? it's my body and it's not like i'll be the last one he'll go to bed with."** I answered. Rouge sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to win this argument. So she just kept quiet.

**"i think i'll be going back to my own room."** She said after a while and left. I watched her go. She really didn't understand it. I couldn't possibly take care of it and if i would put it up for adoption then i would feel bed for the rest of my life knowing that it could've ended up in a bad family or not have a family at all. She wasn't going to change my mind. This was the only choice i had and no one was going to change my mind. Not even Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

**"how're you feeling?"** I asked after i had returned the next day. Shadow was fired from the hospital and Rouge suggested that i would take Shadow home. She says that it was important for me to go along with him and no one else. I wondered why and what was so important about it. It didn't seem like i was his favorite person at the moment. So i didn't see why i had to be that person to take him home. Shadow was packing his stuff at the moment. He didn't answer my question. I wonder what i had done. I saved him yesterday so why was he acting like this?

**"Thank you for bringing me home. I can take care of myself from here."** Shadow said as we arrived at his appartment block. **"no prob. it was my pleasure."** I said and grinned. Shadow walked into the appartment and turned to me. **"bye."** He said and was about to close it, but i kept the door open. **"you don't have my phone number, do you? if you let me in i can write it down for you quickly."** I suggested. He seemed to be pondering something. **"okay, then. i'll let you in."** He finally said and opened the door wide again. He walked further into the small hallway and waited at the elevator while facing me. I walked through the front door, closing it behind me afterwards, and walked towards him. I pressed a button and waited for the elevator to come. Normally i would take the stairs, but since Shadow was taking the elevator, i guessed i would be to.

The elevator soon arrived and it didn't take long before we reached Shadow's floor. We got out of the elevator and i followed Shadow towards his room. He took out his key and unlocked the front door. **"i don't think i have cleaned my room before we left yesterday. so it might be a bit messy."** He said and opened his door and stepped aside to let me in.


	16. Chapter 16

**accidents happen: chapter 16**

**Sonic's POV**

I stepped inside and looked around. Shadow had quite a nice appartment. There wasn't a mess at all. **"i guess i did clean before we left."** He muttered and dropped his bag unto the couch. **"you can make yourself at home."** He said and faced me. **"i will."** I said. **"you just wait here while i go and unpack my bag."** Shadow said and took the bag again and walked towards his bedroom. I watched him go. I walked to the couch and sat down onto it and waited for Shadow to return.

Shadow was staying away for quite a while. It's strange. He didn't at all have alot in that bag. In it were only the clothes that he had been wearing the day before. I decided to search for a piece of paper and a pen to write my number on. I got up from the couch and searched for a while untill i stumbled upon a white envelope. I didn't pay any mind untill i noticed the hospital's logo on it. **"i wonder what it's about. it's not like the bill could've arrived so early."** I muttered to myself and took it into my hands. I noticed that the envelope hadn't been closed. So this couldn't have been send through mail because then the envelope would've been ripped open after it had been closed, but this envelope hadn't even been closed. Which means that Shadow had gotten it from the hospital directly. I wondered what it was about, but i knew that Shadow wouldn't want me to read his letters. I just stared at the white envelope for a while before placing it unto it's original place. I sat back down onto the couch and looked at the envelope. I was really curious about it's contents, but i couldn't just read it. It could be really personal.

Finally Shadow came back into the livingroom, distracting me from the envelope. **"that took long. what were you doing in there?"** I asked. **"nothing."** Shadow answered and turned to the dresser. He opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to me. I smiled taking it and wrote my phone number onto it. **"there you go."** I said and handed it back to him. Shadow looked at it before returning it to it's place in the drawer of the dresser. **"i suppose you've done all you came to do?"** He asked. **"i was actually suspecting that i would be asked for something to drink, but if not then, yes i am done."** I said and got up from the couch. **"i see, good."** Shadow said and i followed him back to the door. Shadow opened the door and stepped aside. He kept his gaze onto me. **"i'm sorry you have to leave already, but there are some things that i need to take care of."** He said and looked away with a sort of...guilty look? **"uhm, okay, then. see ya."** I said and left. I heard the door close behind me as i walked down the stairs.

Not to long after i was walking down the street. I glanced back and saw Shadow leave the appartment with the white envelope in his hands. That envelope still made me a ltitle curious, but i decided to ignore it and continued my way home. As i was walking i came across the park. The park was a short cut to my house. So i decided to take it and walked through the gate of the park. I walked past a few benches. Not noticing who was sitting on one of them untill i passed them. **"Sonic?"** I heard someone call my name and looked at the owner of the voice. **"ah, Rouge. how's your wing?"** I asked and sat down besides her. **"it's fine."** Rouge said and looked sadly at me. **"what's wrong?"** I asked. **"nothing's wrong with me. it's Shadow that i'm worried about."** She said. **"Shadow? what's wrong with him?"** I asked. **"you mean he didn't tell you?"** She asked and looked at me puzzled. **"didn't tell me what?"** I asked in return as i was getting puzzled by the confusing answers aswell. **"Shadow's pregnant. and you're the father."** Rouge said, shocking me quite a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

**accidents happen: chapter 17**

**Sonic's POV**

I was shocked upon hearing the news i just recieved. I didn't know what to think of this. Shadow was pregnant. Of me? I hadn't impregnated him on my birthday party did i? **"h-he's having...my kid."** I stuttered and stared in front of me in shock. I don't think it was an unpleasant shock. It was more of a surprised shock. **"i see. you didn't know."** Rouge said as she noticed my obvious shock. **"then, i guess you don't know that he was going to abort it either."** She said and stared in front of her aswell. **"a-abort it? b-but this is my kid aswell. how can he just go ahead and abort it when i have a say in this aswell! i can't believe it!"** I yelled in rage and stood up . **"if you want to stop him. then you better chase him now."** Rouge said not bothering to look up to me. I looked in the direction i came from and speeded off towards him.

It didn't take me long before i saw Shadow walking ahead of me. **"Shadow! wait!"** I yelled and catched up with him. Shadow didn't listen to me as he knew that it was me who was calling him and he knew exactly why i was after him. **"Shadow!"** I yelled and grabbed his wrist and turned him to me. **"you can't do this!"** I yelled and grabbed his shoulders. **"can't do what?"** He asked and acted completely oblivious. **"don't play dumb with me! you and i both know what you're about to do."** I said and Shadow looked down. **"why are you doing this? don't i get a say in this? it's my child aswell!"** I yelled in anger. **"of course not! it's my body!"** He yelled back. **"you're body will be just fine after the birth! a baby, however, will never come back after you've gotten rid of it!"** I yelled. **"i-i know that, b-but..."** Shadow said, but he didn't finish. **"Shadow, please don't get rid of it. if you don't want to take care of it, then atleast give it to me."** I begged as i felt a bit of despair about losing the baby.

Shadow looked down for a while. **"Sonic, i'm sorry, but you can't change my mind. i've already made my choice and the appointment has already been made."** He said looking up to me. He got free from my grip on his shoulders and turned away from me and started walking away to the hospital. **"i know of your crush on me."** I said, making Shadow stop walking and turn to me. **"but i never made a move because i wanted to wait for you to make one. if you really loved me, then let this child live. if you won't, then don't expect anything to happen between us. because after this, i won't even be able to look at your face without being reminded of what you did."** I said with a toxic tone in my voice from anger and turned away and stomped off.

**"Sonic...wait."** I heard Shadow whisper, but i didn't care to turn around and listen to him. I didn't want to look at that face of his. I couldn't bare to look at that face of his. I had walked to the end of the street and turned around. Shadow wasn't in sight anymore. Probably continueing his way to the hospital. I growled and stomped off, hoping i wouldn't have to see him for a long time to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**accidents happen: chapter 18**

**Shadow's POV**

I walked to my appointment at the hospital with Sonic's words haunting me. This couldn't really ruin all my chances, could it? He would surely get over it. It's not like this'll be the only chance he'll get. So why was he acting like that.

I arrived at the hospital and walked in. I walked to the counter and told the nurse behind it at the computer that i had an appointment with a doctor. She told me to sit on a chair and wait for the doctor to come. I was here on the wrong time of the day. It was very busy and i was in the wrong part of the hospital in my condition. Everywhere i looked i either saw highly pregnant wome and herms or happy parents busy with their newborns as they went home. I knew that i could be happy like them if i let the baby live. And it would make me regret this day even more. It made me wonder if this really was the only choice i had, but i tried to keep myself from thinking that. This was the only choice i had and i had to follow it no matter what. Even if it was going to ruin my chances with Sonic. Even if i was going to regret this and feel guilty for the rest of my life. I had to follow this decision.

I heard babies cry and laugh. I was starting to doubt my decision and considered leaving. I was about to stand up and leave when i heard a voice call for me and tell me i was next. I looked up and saw the doctor waiting for me to follow him. He was a male human. He looked nice and had gentle eyes. I guess that was logical as you wouldn't put a very angry looking guy as a doctor on the maternal section of the hospital. I got up from my seat and left with the doctor while feeling all the eyes on me as everyone had heard the doctor call for me. I could hear them whisper aswell. They weren't gossips. The whispers were about them wondering if i was a hermaphrodite and who the father could be. A man said for a joke that it might be Sonic, but his wife said that it would be wonderfull. I don't know if she was one of those rabid SonAdow fans or if it was the hormones talking. But i was glad to hear that not everyone would be detested about me being pregnant of the world's greatest hero.

The doctor led me into a room with some equipment that the doctor would use later on the appointment. **"Shadow, you can sit down on the chair and we'll discuss some things."** He said and i sat down on the chair. The doctor went to sit on the chair opposite of me behind his computer. **"let me introduce myself. my name dr. Burggens."** He said and looked on my files that were stored on the computer. **"i see that this is your first pregnancy. am i correct?"** He asked and i nodded. **"how far along are you?"** He asked. **"i think a few weeks, about a month now."** I said. **"i see, well in that case i'll have to write you some abortion pills."** He said and took out a prescription paper. **"no! not pills. i want it to be over in an instant. not after a while."** I stated and stood up. Dr. Burggen looked at me in concern. **"Shadow, do you really want to get rid of this child?"** He asked and watched me shake my head and look down. **"then why are you doing this? is the father of the child, Sonic if i'm correct, forcing you to?"** He asked. **"i'm not doing this because he's forcing me. in fact he was trying to force me to not do this."** I said. **"then why do this?"** He asked. **"because i had no other choice."** I said and sat back down onto the chair. **"i see, well then. you may lay down on the examination bed."** The doctor said and pointed to the bed. I looked at it. There was no turning back now.


	19. Chapter 19

**accidents happen: chapter 19**

**Shadow's POV**

I walked to the table and lied down onto the examination bed. I watched dr. Burggen walk towards me and rolled a device along with him. **"isn't that for ultrasounds?"** I asked. **"yes indeed it is. i need to check the health of the baby before aborting it."** He answered and lifted my shirt and unbuttoned my pants to get a full view at my belly. He took a tube and put some of it onto my lower belly and then went to search for the baby.

It took him a while. I was almost hoping that this was a false alarm all along. I was facing away from the screen as i didnt want to see it. **"aha! there it is."** I heard the doctor say. **"seems like quite a healthy infant. it's growing good."** He said catching my attention on purpose. I turned my head and looked at the screen. He pointed at a small form that was almost unrecognizable on the screen. **"tell me, Shadow, do you still want to bring harm to such a small innocent life that would be your own flesh and blood."** Dr. Burggen asked me and looked me in the eyes with a serious look in his gentle eyes. **"i-i...h-have no o-other cho-oice."** I stuttered as my bottom lip started to quiver and i tried to keep my sorrow for myself. Dr. Burggen sighed and put the device away and grabbed a diffirent one.

**Sonic's POV**

I don't know how long i had been sitting on that bench in the park. But it must've been quite a while as it was starting to become dark. It was raining hard and i was wet to the bone, but i didn't care. I was very cold, but neither did i care about that. I didn't feel like returning home and getting myself dry and warm again. Not before i had gathered my thoughts on this situation. Only then could i go home with a mind that was a bit calmer. Although i would surely have this day in mind for a long time to come.

I heard footsteps approaching me. They sounded slightly familiar so i guessed it was one of my friends. Probably Tails wondering why i hadn't come home yet and came looking for me. I heard the creack of the bench, signaling that the person who had been walking towards me had sat down next to me. **"Tails, listen. i know that i didn't come home yet, but i-"** I said while looking up, but my talking died down as i noticed who exactly was sitting next to me. **"i don't want to see you right, Shadow."** I said getting up from the bench and walking away. **"Sonic wait!"** Shadow yelled and ran after me. He grabbed my hand. **"Shadow, let go of me."** I said and pulled my hand back. **"but Sonic-"** He started. **"but nothing! i don't want to hear or see anything of you for a while. maybe even for a looooong while to come."** I said angrily and walked away. Shadow didn't follow me. Instead he watched me go. Untill he finally had the courage to finish his sentence.

**"i didn't do it!"** He blurted out all of a sudden. **"wait...wha?"** I asked and turned to him. **"the doctor did an ultrasound on me. i saw the small, fragile form of the baby and i couldn't go through with it anymore."** Shadow said looking down and clenched the bottom end of his jacket tightly with his hands. He was smilling very slightly when he descriped what he had seen during the ultrasound. I walked towards him. He looked up to me smilling, tears still fresh from the harsh comments i had said. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. That was quickly returned by Shadow.


	20. Chapter 20

**accidents happen: chapter 20**

**Sonic's POV**

It was cold and it still rained very hard. Our clothes were wet and heavy, but we didn't care and just embraced eachother. I pulled away and sneezed, making sure that i was fully turned away from the pregger as i didn't want to make him sick. **"we should go to somewhere warm and dry. or else you'll get a cold."** I said and chuckled. **"my appartment is closer."** Shadow said. **"then your appartment it is."** I said and started walking in the direction of his appartment. Shadow followed and walked right next to my side.

We walked in silence, but we enjoyed the walk anyways. It didn't take long before we arrived at his appartment. Shadow got rid of his wet jacket and handed me a towel. I thanked him and started drying my quills. Shadow had gone into his bathroom and came back not to long after wearing a fresh pair of pj's. **"i see, you're the type to sleep in pj's instead of just your boxers."** I said. **"i had grown up wearing one when sleeping. so it was a habite that stayed stuck on me."** Shadow said and pulled my jacket off and hung it to dry next to his on the coat rack. **"i guess, judging by your question that you do?"** He asked and grabbed the towel from my hands and started drying my quills. I nodded as an answer to his question. As answer to my answer, Shadow pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my pants, making it drop to the floor. **"sudden."** I said as i just now noticed that i wasn't wearing my shirt or pants anymore. **"you can lay them in the bathroom to dry."** He said and walked into his bedroom. I did what he said and laid my clothes in the bathroom to dry. I walked into Shadow's bedroom and saw him laying on the bed on his right side. He was facing the window. **"hey, Shadow, i was wondering. since there isn't any other beds i can sleep in. you wouldn't mind me sleeping here, do you?"** I asked. Shadow shook his head and sleepy muttered something along the lines that it didn't matter to him at the moments. So i laid down on the bed behind him and looked up to the ceiling.

I felt myself becoming sleepy. I had a feeling that i was having a cold as i sneezed again. I shivered slightly and sat up. It was getting a little chill in here. I searched for a blanket in the darkness and soon found it. I gently covered Shadow beneath it and laid back down on the pillow. I turned to my right and looked at Shadow. **"i'm glad you made the right choice."** I said smilling and wrapped my arms around his waist. **"to be honest. you wouldn't have been the first choice to get together with. Let alone have a child with. But i guess don't mind so much now that i think of it."** I said and snuggled my muzzle into the side of his throat.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes. My eye lids felt heavy. I knew that i was about to fall asleep, although i didn't really want to. I yawned and made myself comfortable with Shadow in my arms and closed my eyes. Before i knew it i had fallen asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**accidents happen: chapter 21**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up the next day to a nice smell. I looked around me in search for Shadow, but didn't find him anywhere. So i guessed that he was the culprit of the nice smell. I yawned and stretched. I sighed and smiled with closed eyes after stretching myself. I opened them again and got up from the bed. I walked out of bedroom and into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shadow busy with our breakfast. "good morning." I said and stood next to him. "good morning. i'm sorry, but i can't properly greet you. your breakfast is almost ready and if i turn away from it then it might burn." Shadow said. "that's okay." I said and laid my hands on Shadow's hips and laid my head on his shoulder. "there, i'm satisfied." I said. I could feel Shadow turn his head and glance at me.

"when are we going to tell your friends?" Shadow asked when we were eating our breakfast. Well, when i was eating my breakfast. Shadow had already finished his before i had even began eating mine. "hmmm, i don't know. maybe next week when we see them?" I suggested, but the hedgehog in fornt of me shook his head. "no, we can't do it next week." He said. "why not?" I asked. "because, i'm not three months far yet next week. before i'm three months then there is a bigger chance the baby will die then it will after i passed those three months." Shadow explained. I hummed in understanding. "that makes sense." I said and finished my breakfast.

"so, how far are you anyway?" I asked and watched Shadow, who was sitting next to me, with his hands on his lower belly and looking at it. "about a month." Shadow said and looked up to me. "i see." I said and looked at his belly. "i'm going to take a shower." He said and got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom.

A few weeks passed now. Shadow was now about three months far. He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. He was upset over a small argument we had. The argument being about the fact that i couldn't wait to tell my friends and the fact that Shadow wanted to wait till it was to late apperently. The argument got a bit heated and Shadow walked into the kitchen to mope by himself when i had said "when are you gonna tell them? when your water breaks?"

"Shadow, you can come out of the kitchen now." I said and stood in the doorway of the said room. Shadow plainly ignored me. "oh come on. it won't be that bad." I said and went to my knees next to his chair and looked up to him. "as if! Amy will be pissed as hell. and you know what happens if she get's that upset." He said and laid a hand on his lower belly that had a little bump now. I sighed as i realized that he had made a crucial point. "i promise that Amy won't hurt you and the baby with that big ass hammer of hers." I said."you better promise." Shadow said and got up from the chair he had been sitting on and took his jacket. "i promise." I said and grabbed my jacket as well. I opened the front door of my house and stepped aside to let Shadow pass me and walk outside and closed the door behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

**accidents happen: chapter 22**

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed and looked at the concerned hedgehog next to me. He was concerned and nervous about meeting our friends at club Rouge and telling them our little secret. "don't worry, Shadow. everything'll be just fine." I said and opened the door. I held it open for Shadow and walked in after him.

Everyone was here already, much to Shadow's dislike. "hey Sonic! i had called everyone over when you had told me to wait at club Rouge for you and Shadow." Tails said and walked over to us. "ah! Sonikku! i'm so glad to see you!" The pink hedgehog, Amy, said and ran over to us. Before i could react, her arms had been wrapped around my neck and she had made me fall onto the ground with her on top of me. "Amy, you're going to break my spine one day." I said and sat up. I sighed when she didn't listen to me. "Amy, i think you should get of off him." Shadow said also trying an attempt to get the pink hedgehog of off me. "i'm sure Sonic won't mind, Shadow." Amy said and kept hugging me very tightly. "Amy, seriously, let go of me." I said and pushed her away a bit. The said hedgehog sighed in annoyence andlet go of me. "okay then." She muttered and got of off me.

Shadow held out his hand towards me and helped me up. I rubbed my neck and walked up to the bar of the club. Shadow followed me. I sat down at the counter and so did my pregger. "so what was so important to tell that you had to call us over." Knuckles, who was sitting next to me, asked. "we'll tell you once Shadow has calmed down a bit." I chuckled and looked at Shadow being nervouse in the corner of my eyes. "when Shadow has calmed down?" He asked. "what're you gonna tell us that makes him so nervous? are you two going out?" He added to his previous question. "you'll hear the news soon enough." I saidf.

"Sonic, i've changed my mind. I wanna go home." Shadow said after he failed to calm himself down. "we're already here. we might aswell tell them." I said and kept him from getting away from my side. "can't we just wait a little longer?" He asked. "Shadow, your already showing. the longer we wait, the more they're gonna question you about your belly." I said and Shadow nodded in understanding. He looked down and kept his place by my side.

"hey, Sonic, when are you gonna tell us why we had to come here?" Amy asked. "he told me that he would tell us when Shadow has calmed down." Knuckles said. "when Shadow has calmed down? why when Shadow has calmed down?" She asked. "because i don't want him under stress." I answered. "oh okay then." Amy said.

We waited a little while longer. untill the others got enough of the waiting. "come on Sonic! tell us what you wanna tell us!" Amy whined. "yeah! i'm so curious." Tail said and twisted his namesakes. "you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later. it's better that you tell them now." Rouge said and poured our pregger another glass of water. Shadow took a deep breath and gave me green light to go ahead and tell everybody. "fine." I said and turned towards the others. "so, what's the news." Knuckles asked. "the news..." I said, but pauzed and looked at Shadow who tried to ignore everything around him and drank from his glass. "...is that Shadow is currently pregnant. of me." I said and watched at the other's faces for their reaction.


	23. Chapter 23

**accidents happen: chapter 23**

**Sonic's POV**

It was quiet. So quiet that you could hear the most silence noises. Everyone had a surpised look on their faces. They were all staring at either me or Shadow's back. Neither of us said anything. The main reason being that we had no idea what we could say to eachother.

"are you kidding me? is this a joke?" Knuckles said, finally breaking the heavy awkward silence that had been roaming in the famous club Rouge. "no, it's not a joke." I said. "you mean, this is serious? Shadow really is pregnant of you?" Amy asked and i nodded. "how did this happen?" She asked. "Well, i was drunk, Shadow wanted to help me home and that's all i can remember. anyway, it turned out that Shadow was a herm." I explained. I really didn't remember anything from that night other then that before i was to drunk. After that it was silent again for a few moments.

"what have you decided to do with the baby?" Amy asked. "i tried to get rid of it, but i couldn't get on with it after the doctor did an ultrasound on me to see if it was alright for me and the baby to take the instant procedure." Shadow said silently. He was still facing away from us. He couldn't get himself to turn around and face the others. "so you're keeping it?" Tails asked with a glint of surprise and wonder in his eyes. Both me and Shadow nodded at the same time. "i'm going to be an uncle now, aren't i?" He asked with excitement evident in his voice. "yeah, you are, lil' bro." I said ruffling the the fur on his head and watched him grin in return. I was glad that there was atleast one person glad about this whole ordeal so far.

"this isssss...unusuall." Knuckles said after a while. He instantly winced after saying that when Rouge had hit him in the back of his head. "hey! what was that for!" He yelled and glared at the white bat. "don't be so insensitive! don't youc are about our pregger's feelings?" She asked and both looked at Shadow. "please ignore me." He said and sipped from his glass. "i can't believe this... you didn't tell me...anything." We could hear Amy whisper to herself silently. She had a slight hysteric tone to those whispers. That was enough to catch Shadow's attention and he turned to look at her. "you know...i can't allow that..." She said looking at me and Shadow with a dark look in her eyes and started walkign towards us. Our pregger growled protectivly and wrapped his arms around his bump. "you know only one punishment is fit in this situation." She muttered slowly. Only audible enough for us to hear. She stopped in front of us. She didn't look up to me.

"Amy, listen. this wasn't-" I started, but i got cut off. "silence!" She yelled and grabbed me by my collar. She was surprisingly intimidating right now. She was even, dare i call her, scary. "Sonic...you will be punished severely...both fo you!" She growled. "your punishment shall be..." She pauzed and reached for something behind her back. Rouge got ready behind Shadow to pull him away in case Amy would long at him in blind rage with her piko piko hammer. "Amy, listen-" I tried another attempt at trying to calm her down. I didn't want her to hurt Shadow. "you don't let me finish!" Amy yelled and pulled her arm back. I closed my eyes and waited an impact from her hammer. But surprisingly i felt none. "huh?" I said and opened one eye a little to see Amy holding something up. It was a small, white card. "what is this?" I asked and looked at the card she was holding. "my phone number and times you can reach me." She said and looked me in the eyes with an innocent look in her eyes. "but why?" I asked. "for you punishment, silly!" She said cheerily. "and remind me, what's that punishment?" I asked. "babysit of course!" She said smilling.


	24. Chapter 24

**accidents happen: chapter 24**

**Shadow's POV**

"babysit?" I asked and snapped out of my current shock. Amy nodded cheerily with a smile. "so you're not angry?" Sonic asked when Amy let go of him and straightened his jacket out. "no, why would i? of course, i would want to be it to be me instead of Shadow, but i'm still happy for the two of you." She said with a smile. "and besides, i really love babies. so i would really, really want to babysit that little bun int he oven." She admitted with a giggle and turned to me. As she did, she pulled my arms away from my belly and rested her hands on it. I sighed in relief and listened to her rambling nonsense to the baby. "i still think it's unussual." Knucklees muttered and recieved another slap to the back of his head.

I was glad when it was getting late and everyone was leaving. Neither Amy, nor Rouge, left me alone and kept asking my alot of questions. Like if i knew the gender, when i would be due, how far i already was, and so on. Not hearing any questions for a while sounded like heaven to me. This day had been very stressfull to me. And not only to me, but also for Sonic and for our baby. So naturally i was very tired now.

We were walking home, but we stopped in front of my appartment because we came across my home first. Sonic was waiting for me to walk inside, but i didn't want to. "what're you waiting for? go inside or you'll catch a cold or something." He said in concern. " Sonic, can i uhmm..." I attempted to ask, but i wasn't succesfull into actually saying it. "can you what?" He asked. I didn't know if i should ask. "can i sleep with you?" I asked softly and blushed in embarrassment. It had been two months already since we've slept with eachother. So it was pretty embarrassing to ask. "of course you can." He said chuckling. I sighed in relief and smiled. "come on." Sonic said and gestured over to me that i had to follow. I continued to smile and followed him.

We arrived back at Sonic's house and made our way upstairs. Sonic had told me to wait in the bedroom and i did as i was told. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Sonic to come while he was quickly checking on Tails. "good, he's asleep." He said and walked into the bedroom. "were you expecting something else?" I asked and watched him open his closet. "well, yeah, if i'm not around then he goes to work in his worshop behind my back when i tell him that he needs to go to sleep on time." Sonic said and searched for something.

"what're you searching?" I asked after a small silent moment between us. "i was searching for something for you to wear tonight, but there isn't anything that i have that'll fit you." Sonic said and when he couldn't find anything he just sighed and sat down on the bed. "seems like you'll have to sleep in the clothes your wearing now." He said and apologized for not finding anything. "it's okay, i don't mind. i can always just sleep in my shirt." I said and got up from his bed. I got rid of my shoes and unbuttoned my pants. I was about to pull it down, but instead i looked over my right shoulder at Sonic, who had been staring at my every move. And as i was about to pull my pants down, he was, of course, staring at my behind because of that while waiting till i got rid of the piece of cloth that served as my pair of pants.

I blushed and looked back in front of me. I shouldn't mind him staring at me. After all he had seen me fully without clothes before, so i shouldn't mind. I got rid of my pants and sat back down on the edge of the bed. I felt Sonic move behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder pulling me down to lay on the matrass next to him. I laid down on my right side and felt Sonic's arms wrap around my waist and snuggles his muzzle into my neck. "Sonic?" I asked, but i found out that he had already fallen asleep. I smiled and fell asleep quickly after.


	25. Chapter 25

**accidents happen: chapter 25**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up in the morning. I was about to get up when i suddenly discovered someone else was laying next to me. I looked at my right and saw Shadow still fast asleep next to me. I thought that he would've been up already, but it seems like the pregnancy is making him feel tired alot more and make him sleep longer then he normall does. I smiled at the sight of my mate next to me. He was laying with his head on my shoulder. Which had kept me from getting up. I gently cupped his head onto my hands and laid it onto the pillow next to it. I then sat up and stretched my muscles. I let out a yawn with eyes closed for a moment before looking down at the belly of Shadow and laid a hand onto it.

Shadow was about 5 months now. Almost 6 months. His belly had grown quite a bit in these 2-3 months. I was about to pull my hand back and get up from the bed in order to get dressed, but something prevented me from doing so. "was that a little kick i felt?" I asked softly. As if to respond to my question, i felt another kick against the palm of my hand. I chuckled and moved my other hand to Shadow's belly aswell. "good morning to you to then." I said and pulled my hands back. I got up from the bed and got myself dressed after taking a quick shower. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there i had quickly set up the table for me and my mate and made a quick breakfast for myself alone since i could always make Shadow some breakfast once he was awake.

About five to ten minutes passed and i was in the middle of my breakfast when someone came to joing me in the kitchen. I looked up from my plate and saw Shadow standing in the doorway with one hand on his belly. "good morning." He said with a smile and sat down at the table in front of me. I returned the greeting and got up from my chair. "how're you feeling?" I asked looked around in the kitchen cabinet for something edible for Shadow. "i'm feeling fine." The pregnant hedgehog said while getting up from his chair and walked towards his lover.

"you can let me do it now." Shadow said and laid his hands on my shoulders and massaged them a little. "are you sure?" I asked and turned to him. Shadow answered with a simple nod and gave me a quick morning kiss and searched through the kitchen cabinet. I walked back to the table and sat back down to finish my breakfast.

After breakfast Shadow had gotten dressed into some fresh clothes and stood outside as he waited for me to put on my jacket. "come on, Sonic. we're late." Shadow said and i walked out through the frontdoor. "yeah, yeah, i'm ready." I said and locked the door behind me. "good, cause we're already late." Shadow said. "hold your horses, we can go now." I said and walked down the sidewalk. "finally!" He said and joined me next to him on the sidewalk.

"you're being a little impatient, don't you think?" I asked, but Shadow just looked at me as if i was blurting out nonsense to him. "i wasn't being impatient." Shadow said. "you were being impatient." I said. "no i wasn't." He denied again. I sighed and gave up on this little argument. It was dumb to be argueing about a little matter like that. Especially when that other person was pregnant. It wasn't a good idea and everybody knew that. Shadow would either keep going on about it or he would stop talking to me for the rest of the day. Either way, he wanted to be the one who was right. And there was no changing his mind. Infact that was almost impossible to accomplish. So it was better to give up now then to try to achieve the impossible and get into a silly argument.

We walked into the hospital. I walked over to the counter and told a nurse why we were here. She pointed over to the elevator and told us to go to the maternity ward on the third floor. We followed the directions the nurse gave us and used the elevator to get to the third floor.

Once on the third floor we found another counter and told the nurse behind that counter why we were here. "can i help you?" The nurse asked. "well, Shadow's pregnant and we're here for a check up." I explained and gave the nurse a paper i had recieved from the nurse at the previous counter. I waited for the nurse to finish her check-up on the computer to see who we had an appointment with when i felt Shadow tugging on my arm. "what is it?" I asked and looked at him. He was looked at the waiting room behind us and i followed his gaze. 'oh man.' I thought when i saw everyone in the room staring at us.

"there you go, sir." The nurse said and handed me to paper again. I looked back at the nurse to take the paper from her hands and searched a seat in the waiting room. My pregnant mate sat down next to me uncomfortably. "this is going to be a long appointment." I muttered and tried to ignore the stares we were given.


	26. Chapter 26

**accidents happen: chapter 26**

**Sonic's POV**

"Sonic, i feel very uncomfortable." Shadow said and looked around nervously as other poeple here in the waiting room of the maternity ward kept giving us glances and whispering to eachother. Much like every time we came for a check-up. Shadow tried to disctract himself from the eyes glancing on us by keeping himself busy with our unborn child. We would both be kinda excited for seeing our baby and knowing if everything was already, but that excitement dwindled untill the actually moment when we had to sit in the waiting room with everyone else. Waiting here wasn't so pleasant seeing has we were both famous and one of us was currently carrying a child with the other one to blame. And poeple knew that. Which was their main reason for staring and whispering. It wasn't so noticeble a few months ago, but it was hard to ignore now.

I sighed as i became a little impatient because the doctor took quite a while to come. I disliked waiting for to long if i had nothing to entertaine myself with because i would be easily bored. Which is why i disliked having to wait in the first place. I didn't know who was on the bad end of the deal this time, though. But i would go for Shadow. He was the one being stared at, after all.

**Shadow's POV**

"oh! you kept it!" A voice suddenly said and walked towards us. I looked up to the owner of the voice and saw a young lady with black hair. I recognized her. She was that lady who said it would be fantastic if it was Sonic who was the father when i tried to get myself an abortion, but failed. I noticed that She was holding a small infant. Last time i saw her she was still pregnant. Probably had come to the hospital for the same reason i am here now. "uhm, yes i did." I said and paused my stroking on my lower belly. "oh! i'm so glad!" She said and sat down on the chair next to me. "is Sonic really the father?" She asked and i nodded slowly. She giggled upon my reaction.

"it will be hard." The lady said after a few moments of silence with a soft smile on her features. "hmm?" I hummed in confusion and looked at her again. "giving birth to your child. it will be hard. you have no idea how much it hurts." She said. I never thought about that. It would really hurt that much? Surely it wouldn't hurt as much as she said right? But then again, she had one a week or two ago. "but believe me when it will be worth it." She said and looked at the small infant in her arms. The little being's soft, even breathing and his closed eyes signaled the mother that he was sleeping. "honey, you're fired out of the hospital. we can go home now." A young man, her husband, said and approached us aswell. The lady smiled at her husband and stood up. "it was nice talking to you." She said smilling and turned to the elevator together with her husband.

"nice couple." I said and Sonic nodded. "Shadow?" I heard someone call my name and saw dr. burggen holding a file and gestured over to me to follow him. Both of us stood up and followed him. Thankfully leaving the dreaded waiting room behind us.


	27. Chapter 27

**accidents happen: chapter 27**

**Sonic's POV**

It was evening now. Me and Shadow had gone to the club Rouge after the check up in the hospital. The doctor who gave us the check up, dr. burggen, made us know that everything was alright with the baby. He also gave us a few pictures from the ultrasound he used to check up on the infant. We had gone here because we would love to show them to our friends. And because club Rouge was the closest to the hospital, we had decided to let her be the first to see the pictures.

Shadow and me were sitting at the counter. Shadow had handed the pictures to her. She was pretty happy to see those pictures and asked for the gender. But that was something neither of us wanted to know untill it was here. So we couldn't tell her either. She seemed to be dissapointed by that fact, but she understood why we kept it a secret from ourselves. We wanted it to be a surprise for us aswell.

I watched the two talk to eachother while i sat a little bit away from them and enjoyed my drink. I wasn't the only one sitting here. Knuckles was here aswell for some reason that he was persistent in telling me. Or Rouge. Or anyone for that matter. Not that it really bothered me. If he didn't want to tell anyone then i wasn't going to pester him about it either.

"so how far are you now?" Rouge asked as she handed the pictures back. "i'm now twenty two weeks far." Shadow said and had to lean back a little when when Rouge leaned over the counter so she could lay her hands on his belly. "and that is?" Rouge asked. "about five almost six months." Shadow answered. "so only 3 months left, huh?" Rouge asked and went behind her counter again when the hard surface started to hurt her. "yeah and thank god for that. it's starting to become to heavy to carry." Shadow said as he stroked his enlarged belly. He felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand and smiled.

"we should show the others the photo's from our ultra sound aswell!" Shadow said excitedly as we walked back to my house after we left club Rouge. "we will when we visit them." I said and glanced at him. Shadow couldn't keep his eyes off of those photo's. He seemed to be in a bit of a trance because of what was on the photo. "i still can't believe that he's ours." Shadow said with a soft smile on his muzzle. "he?" I asked him as i was confused with the meaning of his sentence. I had stopped walking and so had he. "yes. it's a boy. i know it for sure. there's no mistaking it." He answered and looked up to me with that same soft smile. I smiled back. "come on. we should return home." I said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as we continued our way.

Shadow walked up on the porch of his appartment and searched his pockets for his key. "Is something wrong?" I asked as he looked at me with flattened ears. "I lost my key." He said. "Do you have any idea where it might be?" I asked and Shadow shook his head. I sighed and rubbed my neck with my right hand. "Wait! I might've dropped it at Rouge's club." Shadow said suddenly as he remembered a place that could be the possible whereabouts of his key. "Are you sure?" I asked. If Shadow knew for sure that it was there, then i could go there quickly and search for it. "I think so, yes." Shadow said. "I'll be right back." I said and walked away from the front door and onto the sidewalk. "Where are you going?" Shadow asked and walked after me with a few steps. "Stay here and wait for me. I won't be long." I said and ran in the direction of club Rouge. Shadow sighed and sat down on his porch as he was forced to wait for me.

I was running in the direction of club Rouge when i heard a noise. I stopped immediatly and looked in the direction of an alley that i had just passed. The noise continued. It sounded like someone was in trouble. As much as i did not want my pregnant mate to stay out alone so long outside in the dark, i could not just ignore the possibility that someone could be in trouble. I ran to the alley and saw a group of poeple who were beating someone up. They were armed with baseball bats and iron pipes. The victim was already covered in blood.

I growled and ran towards them. Without warning them i spindashed and got most of them away from the victim. They were either thrown out of reach or jumped out of the way. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled in anger. The culprits, a group of four poeple, gasped and their eyes went wide upon my recognition. "Shit! it's Sonic! Let's get the hell out of here before the cops come aswell!" One of the culprits, probably the leader, yelled and ran out of the alley. The other three followed him. I would chase them, but i could not leave the victim alone.

I went to my knees next to the victim. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" I asked while at the same time checking for the victim's pulse. I pressed my lips firmly onto eachother and narrowed my ears when the man didn't answer. There was barely even a pulse. I took my cellphone and dailed a number to call for help. I would have to apologize and explain to Shadow later. There was no way that i could go home anytime soon.

It took a while, but after half an hour an ambulance finally arrived. I told them what i knew as they took care of the man who could be no older then me. The police shortly arrived afterwards. They asked me to go along with them. I followed. They always asked me to go along with them to the police office when something like this happens. It had become a routine. Most of the times i had to give them information of the culprits and sometimes, hero or not, i was even a suspect of the crime. Thankfully they didn't take me with them because of the latter of the two.

A few hours passed by before they had finally let me go. I sprinted out of the police office and ran as fast as i could to club Rouge. I saw the front door coming closer and came to a stop. My hand rested on the handle of the door. I turned it, but it did not budge. The door was locked. I growled as it meant that i could not get Shadow's key back. He was locked out of his own house. My eyes widened as i remembered something. Shadow had been sitting outside this whole time. "Oh no." I muttered in panic and ran as fast as i could back to his appartment.

I slowed to a stop in front of the porch. My ears flattened in guilt when i noticed that he was leaning against the door. He had fallen asleep. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. The baby wasn't even here and i was already setting a bad example. I went to my knees and lifted the sleeping figure in my arms in a bridal like style. He felt heavier then when i had carried last carried him when Eggman nearly caused Shadow to have a misscarriage. He gained weight because of the baby growing inside him. Shadow muttered something in his sleepy state and snuggled against my chest. He was shivering from the cold. Who could blame him? The weather was getting colder by the day as the winter came closer. I made sure that i had a tight grip on him before running to my house, but not with the speed i normally used.

I opened the front door with Tails' help and walked up the stairs. He followed me into the bedroom and asked me what had happened when i laid Shadow down on the bed. "It's nothing." I simply said and told him to go to bed. Tails did so after alot of hesitating and complaining. I didn't listen to him. What was important to me was Shadow's comfort. I pulled his shoes and his jacket off and changed him out of his clothes and into a fresh pair of pj's before covering him with a blanket.

I surpressed a yawn and held his hand in my own as he slept. I hoped that he was alright. I would never forgive myself if he or the baby had gotten in trouble because i had left him in the cold for so long. Shadow was still shivering a bit. I got rid of my own shoes and laid down. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kept him close to me to keep him warm.


	28. Chapter 28

**accidents happen: chapter 28**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Shadow lying on his side with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched me. I could tell by his glare that he wasn't exactly happy with me staying away for so long. He waited for me to wake up so he could lecture me and demand for an explanation. I would provide him with that if that is what he wanted and deserved, but first i had to make sure of something. "How're you feeling? Are you okay?" I asked and rubbed his upper arm. "We're just fine." Shadow said with a tone that told you that you were in serious trouble. "I'm sorry, i really am." I said and sat up. Shadow didn't seem to take my apology for granted. I sat up on the bed and turned to him and explained what had happened.

"You should've called me." Shadow said with a sigh. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at him with an apologetic look. "You're right, i'm sorry." I repeated. "It's fine, stop apologizing. come on, it's about time that we got up." The pregger said and pushed himself up. He was having a harder time getting up with that extra weight weighing down on his back. His belly was so big for being only 6 months far. I wondered if the doctor had made a mistake and Shadow was having more then just one child.

I jumped up from the bed and quickly ran to the other side of the bed to help the pregger out of bed. "Let me help you." I said and placed a hand on his lower back while the other took his hand and helped him up as a kind act of chivalry. "Thank you." Shadow groaned and placed a hand on the spot on his back that mine had been previously lying on. "Does it hurt that bad?" I asked. It was kind of a dumb question since it was clearly written all over his face, but Shadow answered with a nod nonetheless. "Why don't you stay in bed for today? I'll take care of everything." I offered, but Shadow declined. "No, i hate sitting still for to long, let alone a whole day, i'll be just fine." He said and walked out of the bedroom. I followed and paused as i watched him walk into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered more to himself than to me as the door closed behind him. I continued my way down the stairs. It didn't take long before the sound of water hitting the tiled shower floor hit my ears.

I concentrated myself on our breakfast as i waited for Shadow to finish his shower and Tails to wake up. He didn't have alot of sleep last night as he was surely up working on his inventions. That kid didn't know what was good for him. He would be skipping the hours of sleep that he needed if i'm not there at night to show him his room. I cursed when i burned my fingers on one of the frying pans that i was using for the eggs and bacon. I lowered the fire to the lowest temperature to make sure it didn't burn and approached the sink not to far away from it. I opened the faucet and held my burned fingers under the running lukewarm water.

"Good morning!" A voice said and my head turned to the door frame. "Good morning, Tails, slept well?" I asked and he sat down at the table. "I've slept just fine." Tails answered, but the dark circles beneath his eyes told a diffirent story. I turned the faucet off with a sigh and turned to him with an unconvinced expression. "Tails, how many times do i have to tell you? You need-" Sonic started. "I need my sleep because it's not healthy to stay awake at night and because i'm still growing. I know, Sonic." The kitsune sighed. "Then listen for once." I replied and turned back to the two frying pans. "You sound like my mother. Shadow is supposed to sound like that, not you." Tails muttered and placed his head on top of his crossed arms that rested on the table. I prented not to hear that and focused on our breakfast.

Tails looked up slightly and looked at me. He decided to bring up a diffirent subject to break the slightly tense air in the kitchen. "Did you burn yourself?" He asked when he noticed the wet and slightly rinsed fur on my right hand. "It's not as bad as it looks." I answered. "Of course it isn't." The kitsune said and got up from his chair. He approached me to get a closer look at the burn. "It's nothing." I said and kept my hand out of his reach. His ears bent backwards and his lips formed into a pout. "It's nothing. Really!" I tried to convince him, but it didn't seem to work. Tails could be as stubborn as i could be. Sometimes even more. I guess that's what you get for hanging out with me as much as he does.

"Sit back down, breakfast is ready." I said and turned the fire off. Tails sat back down on his chair and waited. I lifted one of the frying pans off of the stove and approached the table. The kitsune lifted his plate up from the table and brought it back down not to long after i had dropped some bacon and two eggs on it. "Enjoy." I said and pulled mine and Shadow's plate closer to me. "I will!" Tails said and dug into his breakfast. I was about to fill my plate with some food, but a loud thump from upstairs stopped me. I jumped and almost dropped the frying pan onto the floor while Tails almost choked on his food. "What was that?" Tails asked and looked up to the ceilling. "I don't know." I muttered as a response and looked up aswell.

"Sonic!" We both heard my name being called from upstairs. "Shadow." I said as i realised who the voice belonged to. Tails' ears flattened against his skull as i half threw the frying pan back on the stove. I hurried into the hallway and up the stairs with Tails on my heels. "Shadow? Are you okay?" I asked and knocked on the door. "Sonic, can you come in here? The door isn't locked." Shadow said. I briefly told Tails to stay here outside of the bathroom before opening the door and walking inside.

"What happened?" I asked when i found Shadow sitting on the shower floor rubbing his lower back. "I slipped and fell." Shadow explained. "And i don't seem to be able to get up on my own." He added in a silent voice as he was a bit embarrassed by the fact. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" I asked and went to my knees next to him. "Well, my tail does hurt quite a bit." He said and rubbed a bit lower. "You want to go to a doctor?" I asked, but he shook his head. "It's not that bad." He said.

Shadow went to his knees and hands. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He sighed and dropped back down on his butt. "Here let me help you." I said and grasped his arms. I stood up and helped Shadow up aswell. I heard him wince and placed his hand back on his lower back. "Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked. "I'm just fine." The pregger said, but i wasn't so convinced. He took a towel from the closet and used it to dry his fur. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked. "No i'll be fine now." He said with a shake off his head. "Well, i'll be right downstairs if you need me." I said and walked out the door.

"Is he okay?" Tails asked as i passed him. "Yeah, he's just fine." I said and walked down the stairs. "Are you sure? It sounded like he took a hard fall." He said as he followed me. We walked out of the hallway and followed the livingroom untill we got into the kitchen. "Well, if he did take a hard fall than i think he will tell us if he's hurt badly, i guess. Now eat up." I said and turned back to the frying pan that had been haphazardly thrown on the kitchen counter. "I will!" The kitsune said with a smile and sat back down on his chair. His breakfast was a bit on the cold side now, but it was still edible and quite tasty. It didn't take long before he had finished his whole plate.

About half an hour passed before Shadow came to join us in the kitchen. "Good morning!" Tails greeted, which Shadow returned. I got up from my chair after quickly finishing my leftovers and walked back to the stove. "Me and Tails already finished our breakfast, but i can't quickly heat up yours." I said as the pregger pulled up a chair for himself. Both me and Tails heard him wince as he sat down. "I really think we need to go and see a doctor, shadz." I said and turned to him. "I'll be just fine." The hedgehog in question said and rubbed the area around his tail. "You really need to see a doctor. You could've hurt your tail badly." Tails tried to reason, but it didn't seem to work.

"Tails, can you leave us for a moment?" I asked the kitsune with an unussually serious tone in my voice. Tails was a bit hesitant about leaving, but he knew that this conversation was taking a more serious turn that he would not need to listen to. So he got up from his chair and made his way into his workshop.

"I'm fine, Sonic. I don't need to see a doctor." Shadow said and kept on rubbing that spot. I took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his lower arm. "Shadow, listen." I started, but the other wasn't so keen on letting me finish. "No you listen! I'm just fine! There's nothing wrong with me, it's just a bruise." He said. I sighed. "Shadow, just hear me out, okay?" I asked. Shadow kept quiet as a sign that i could go on. "Your body's been through alot these past few months. You nearly miscarried, the pregnancy is taking a toll on you, you've been out in the cold for hours yesterday and you took a hard fell this morning. Ultimate lifeform or not, i don't want to take anymore risks." I said and took his hand. Shadow looked down on the table as he thought about it. "I guess, you're right." He said and placed a hand on his swollen belly.


	29. Chapter 29

**accidents happen: chapter 29**

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow fidgeted nervously next to me as we were once again in a waiting room. But this time not in the maternal section of the hospital. This time we were in the waiting room of an ordinary doctor's office. Although sadly a diffirent location didn't mean a change in attitude towards us. Shadow moved closer to me as the stares he got were making him feel uncomfortable. "See now why i wanted to stay home?" The pregger whispered over to me. "Yes, but we still can't take any risks." I said. "I know." Shadow said and sighed. He tried to ignore the stares that he got and the whispers that he heard, that were without a doubt about us, and succeeded in slightly comforting himself by stroking his belly.

Roughly half an hour passed by before the doctor finally called for us. Both of us stood up and followed the doctor to his office. We walked inside and shook hands before taking a seat in front of his desk. "So tell me what the problem is." The doctor, a giant elderly mobian bear, said as he sat down on his chair. "Well, you see, this morning i took a shower and i slipped and fell. My tail's been killing me ever since." Shadow explained. The doctor had been reading Shadow's medical files as he listened to the story. "hmm, yes, you have quite a medical history. You've been having quite some problems ever since you've gotten pregnant. How far along are you?" He asked. "Six months." Both of us answered simultaneously and we briefly shot a smile at eachother afterwards. "I see." The bear grumbled underneath his breath and turned his attention back to the screen.

A few minutes of silence passed before the bear shifted his pair of glasses on his nose and faced us. "Miss... I mean mister Hedgehog, would you please sit down on the examination bed." The doctor asked and recieved a glare from the hedgehog in question. Shadow got up from the chair and approached the item of which the doctor spoke. He turned to us and placed his hands on either of his sides on the table and lifted himself up. He grimaced and groaned as he heaved himself on the table and yelped when he happened to sit down on his tail. I got up to help him, but Shadow gestured to me that i could stay put while at the same time muttering "I'm fine." He moved so he wasn't sitting on his tail anymore and the stinging pain was lifted off of his shoulders and lower back.

"No, let's take a look at your tail." The bear said as he got up from his chair and approached the pregnant hedgehog. Shadow watched his every move with caution as he walked up behind him. His eyes widened as he felt pressure applied around the area of tail. "Tell me, does that hurt?" He asked. "No, just sensitive." Shadow softly growled and pinned his ears backwards and his eyes narrowed. After months of being close and quite intimate with Shadow i had almost completely forgotten that he disliked being touched by someone that wasn't me or Rouge. And he absolutely despised it when it was a stranger who had dared to touch him. But, thankfully, he was able to ignore his discomfort for the sake of a proper diagnose and the sake of staying out of trouble. It wouldn't be good to get in trouble with the cops, or worse, G.U.N. Shadow could take perfectly care of himself, but that wouldn't be possibly now that he was pregnant.

Shadow winced when the bear moved his hand and touched the beginning his tail. He narrowed his eyes. "Can you move it?" He asked as he gently touched the injured appendage. Shadow shook his head. "No i can't. It hurts to move." He explained. "I see. This is not something i can help you with. You need to go to the hospital and take an x-ray of your tail. I suspect that your tail might be broken." The doctor said and retreated his hands from Shadow's lower back and at the same time put a stop to the hedgehog's growling. "Broken?" Shadow repeated in surprise. The surprise expression quickly turned to an insulted one as he muttered something along the lines of "I'm not that heavy" as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Broken... I'm affraid you'll be having a hard time for quite a while, Shadz." I said with a chuckle and he glared at me.

The doctor walked back to his chair and sat back down on his desk chair. He wrote something down on an official document while Shadow got up from the examination bed and seated himself on the chair next to me while at the same time cursing his tail for having the guts to hurt. The doctor carefully ripped the document from the noteblock and shoved it over the desk over to me. "You need to go to the hospital and give them this document. They'll give you an x-ray and see if your tail is indeed broken or just badly bruised." The doctor said. "I see." I muttered and looked at the piece of paper after i took hold of it. We paid the elderly bear before making our way out of the doctor's office and followed the sidewalk.

Ten minutes passed by after we had put the doctor's office long behind us. We were walking on the streets as we made our way to our next destination. The hospital. Neither of us looked forward to the long visit that awaited us as neither of us were fond of that particular place. Shadow disliking that place even more than i did. "I guess we'll have to go back to the hospital." Shadow said with sigh and a frown on his muzzle. He absolutely hated to visit the hospital since he knew he would be stared at. But could you blame them? Who had ever expected Shadow, someone who had tried to blow up the entire planet only a few years earlier, to walk around with a swollen belly after he had gotten pregnant of the world's famous hero? I rubbed the back of my neck as i tried to think of something to try and cheer him up. Even if it was just for a little bit. "Shadow, i'm sure that it won't be that busy at the hospital. And besides, it can't take that long." I said and tried to cheer him up. "I guess you're right." Shadow said and slightly smiled at me. I returned it, but i had no idea how wrong i had been.


	30. Chapter 30

**accidents happen: chapter 30**

**Sonic's POV**

"It won't take to long and it won't be that busy, huh?" Shadow asked with clear dismay in his voice as his arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Hey! I didn't know it would be this busy this early in the afternoone!" I said as i leant against the wall next to where he was sitting. The waiting room we were currently waiting in was extremely crowded. There were poeple standing here because there wasn't anymore room to sit. Fortunatly someone was chivalrous enough to give their seat to my pregnant mate as it was obvious that he had quite some weight to carry. With the weight slightly lifted off of his back managed to lighten up his mood just a tad bit, but than you had the fact that his tail was still hurting like hell.

It took atleast three damn hours of waiting before we were finally called by a nurse. Saying that Shadow was just a tad bit ticked off would be a serious understatement. The mobian nurse's ears were flat against her skull as she could almost feel Shadow's anger about to explode behind her. She constantly looked over her shoulder at him to make sure he wasn't about to strike her with some sort of deadly blunt weapon.

I was exactly my usuall laid back self either. I hated waiting and i had to be the most impatient hedgehog, no living being, on the entire planet Mobius! My ears were bent back as i was feeling quite irritated by the excessively long wait. The nurse quickly lead us to a room and told Shadow to sit down on the bed as we had to wait for the doctor to come. A huge wave of relief washed over her as she left the room.

"Nice! More waiting!" I grumbled and dropped down on the chair and propped my head up on my elbow while Shadow heaved himself on the bed and winced when he sat down on his tail again. "That damn appendage better be broken! Or all this waiting is for nothing!" The pregger growled as he laid down on his side and wrapped an arm around his stomache and closed his eyes. I can't blame him for taking a rest. Although Shadow didn't have to stand for three hours straight, i can imagine that sitting on a chair wouldn't be as pleasant with your tail being an enermous pain in the butt. Litterally. "We can only hope that the doctor won't stay away for to long." I replied.

Another painfull half an hour passed before the doctor finally decided to show up. By now Shadow had started complaining that amputating his tail right after he fell would've been a better and quicker solution than waiting for hours for a diagnose and possible treament for the injured appendage. I tried to convince him otherwise, but his hormones dissagreed. Knowing better than to fight with a pregnant hedgehog, i quickly gave up on the small discussion and didn't let it become a major and pointless argument.

"So you're here for your hurt tail?" The doctor said after i had given him the document that the previous one had given me. "No shit, Sherlock." Shadow grumbled underneath his breath. He didn't bother to sit up on the bed. "In that case i better go and get an x-ray ready to be taken." The human doctor said and got up from his chair. "Wait! You haven't gotten the darn thing ready yet?!" Shadow yelled in shock and sat up. "Well, of course not. I didn't know that you were here for a broken tail." He said in his defence. Shadow growled and dropped back flat on the bed on his back, but quickly sat back up when a jolt of pain shot through his system.

He grumbled curses at his tail as the doctor turned to me. "I have to leave now, but i'll be back in just a few minutes when the x-ray is ready to be taken." The humen said and turned to leave the room. Shadow didn't notice as he just kept on cursing and complaining to himself. The doctor left us alone in the room and it was only after five minutes that Shadow finally realised that he had left. "Where did he go?" He had asked and i had told him what the doctor had told me. After the short tale finished Shadow got back comfortable on the bed.

I listened to his soft and almost inaudible breathing when Shadow had discovered that complaining silently to himself wasn't helping the situation at all. Another hour had passed by. Dinner time was only an hour or two away and i still had no idea what to prepare. Not to mention that Tails had been home alone ever since this morning. Sure, he was a genius and had helped me saved Mobius countless of times, but he was still an eight year old child. With Shadow calmed down and quiet, i was keeping myself busy with sending the kitsune a text message every few minutes to make sure that our house wasn't on fire or something.

"Do you think it'll have serious consequences?" Shadow asked out of nowhere. "Huh?" I hummed as a subtile question to ask for a repeat. "If my tail is broken. Do you think it'll have serious consequences?" He repeated. "I don't know." I answered after a while of thinking about the matter. I wonder if it would have any consequences. I personally don't think so. But than again, i'm not a doctor.

Another ten to fifteen minutes passed before the doctor finally came back to us. "Shadow if you would be so kind as to follow me." The human doctor said as he stood in the doorway. I got up from my chair and helped Shadow sit up and afterwards helped him off of the bed. "Thank you." He muttered to me before following the doctor. I followed him close behind. We walked out of the room and passed a few corridors before the doctor halted and told me to sit and wait in the waiting room. Great, more waiting. I watched him walk off with Shadow on his heels as i sat down.

My foot tapped impatiently on the floor as another forty-five minutes passed by before Shadow came walking back to me with his hand rubbing above his tail. "How did it go?" I asked and kept my foot still, much to the relief of the other poeple present in this room. "It went slow, but other than that it went pretty good." The pregger said and sat down on an empty chair next to me. "I guess that we now have to wait for the results." He said with a sigh. "I guess." I replied.

Two hours of small conversations and text messages being send back and forth passed when the doctor came with the results. "Shadow?" He called and both of us stood up and followed him to his office. We quickly arrived and sat down on a chair that was placed in front of the desk. "So what is it?" Shadow asked as he wanted to get to the point already. We had both waited enough for the diagnose. We had been in this hospital for almost the whole day and it was about time we got our answer. "Well, as you would've guessed, your tail is indeed broken." The doctor said and Shadow muttered something along the lines of "With this much pain we already figured that out for ourselves, Captain Obvious" and "now finally tell us what we really need to know."

"How far along are you?" The human doctor asked and leant with his elbows on his desk. "Six months." The pregger asked. "I see." He muttered and took the brown envelope he had been carrying with him. "You can take a look at it at home." He said and handed it to us. "You need to take good care of it and make sure that it's fully healed by the time your due if you don't want anymore complications." He said. We looked at eachother in confusion. What did that guy mean with "anymore complications"? He noticed our confused expressions and decided to enlighten us. "A broken tail bone might cause some trouble during and after birth. It's weakened and the nerves could be damaged. If you're not carefully during labour then you might end up being paralized for the remainder of your life. Or atleast for quite some time." He said. Both of us were speechless.


	31. Chapter 31

**accidents happen: chapter 31**

**Sonic's POV**

"Paralized?" Shadow slowly asked after a few moments of silence as he recovered from the shock. "I would've suggested an abortion before that happened, but you're already to far into your pregnancy." The doctor said. "I would never do that to my child either way! Even if i'll become paralized. I can't do that to him." Shadow said and looked down. He was looking forward to seeing his child in three months, but parenthood didn't seem so inviting anymore if you had to raise your child in a wheelchair. My ears flattened in sadness. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder while my other hand went to his lap and held his. "It'll be okay." I whispered to him and rubbed my muzzle against his. Shadow did the same.

"What do we do for now?" Shadow asked. "For now all you can do is prevent sitting or lying on your tail. I can't put a cast on it so most of it is up to you. You should return in six months for a check up." The doctor said and stood up from his chair. "It was pleasant having you two for a visit. The bill will be send through the mail." The human said as we got up from our chair. "I'll see you again in six weeks." He said and shook our hands. "See ya." I said and followed Shadow out of the room.

The walk home was quiet. Neither of us said a thing. We didn't know what to say as the news was still sinking in. We had decided to take a short cut through the park. I had been gone long enough and it was about time that i got back home. I can't lie, i am pretty concerned that Tails might be hurt or something. "We better get home quickly." I muttered to no one in particular as we followed the dirt path. I almost didn't notice Shadow coming to a halt as i walked on. "Shadow?" I called for him as i stopped and turned to look at him. His ears were still flat and his lips were formed in a frown. His arms were wrapped around his belly as he looked down on it.

"Shadow?" I repeated and watched him in concern. "Do you really think i'll become paralized?" The said hedgehog asked without taking his gaze off of his arms and belly. I approached him. Shadow looked up to me as i did. "I honestly don't know." I said and he looked down at his belly again. "But you don't have to worry about that. You're the ultimate lifeform, right? I'm sure that Gerald has covered that part of your creation aswell." I said and rubbed both of his upper arms as i tried to comfort him. "I hope your right." He said and laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his.

"Sonic? Shadow? Is that you?!" We heard someone say. Shadow pulled away from our hug and looked over his shoulder and watched as Amy approached us. Following close behind were Cream and her mother, Vanilla. My arms fell back to my side as Shadow moved to stand next to me. "How're you doing?!" Amy asked and stood still in front of us. "We're just fine." Shadow lied.

"Oh mister Shadow! It's true! You and mister Sonic really are going to have a baby!" Cream chirped enthousiasticly as she skipped over to us. "Can i touch you belly?" She asked, but didn't even give him time to answer before reaching upwards and placed both of her hands and her head on his belly. "I can feel it! It's so cute!" She chirped and looked up to the unborn's mother. "I know, i can feel it all day and night long." Shadow said with a sigh. His ears lowered a bit as a sign off irritation.

Vanilla joined us and greeted us with a smile. "Sonic, Shadow, i've heard of the baby. Congratsulations to you both." The motherly rabbit said. "Thank you." Both of us stated simultaneously. "So what are your plans for the future?" She asked. Shadow and i looked at eachother. We hadn't really thought about that. We did have plans for the baby room, but that was as far as we had gotten. Vanilla laughed a little as we looked down slightly in shame. "Don't worry about it. I didn't think it through when i had Cream and we're doing just fine." She said smilling.

"I guess you're right. It's better not to worry about small matters. What's important now is our baby and that's what we need to focus on." Shadow said and smiled at me. I returned the smile as knew that he wasn't talking about our lack of plans for the future. He was talking about what might happen after the birth of our first and possibly last child. "Come on, we should go home. I'm worried about Tails and it's getting cold." I said. "We should. Cream, Vanilla, Amy, i'll see you later." Shadow said as he walked into the direction of our home and waved as he did so. I told them goodbye aswell and followed. "Bye mister Sonic and Shadow." Cream chirped and waved at us.

"Feeling better?" I asked as we walked away from the trio of girl. "I'll be just fine." Shadow said and shot me a small genuine smile. I returned it. I was glad to see that his worries were gone. Atleast for now. "Let's go home." I said. "I'll race ya!" The pregger said and walked, practically skipped, a few paces faster. I smirked and ran after him. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and one around his calfs and lifted him up in bridal style. "Sonic!" Shadow yelped in surprise. "Hang on tight." I said as i picked up the pace. I grinned as i felt him hang onto me for dear life. I looked down at Shadow for a moment and saw him smile. Everything was going to be okay. I know it will.


	32. Chapter 32

**accidents happen: chapter 32**

**Sonic's POV**

I slowed from running down to walking as i saw our house appearing up ahead. Shadow tried to walk on his own, but my grip on him didn't allow it. So he just settled on staying in my arms and waited for me to loosen my hold on him. "We're here." I said and helped him stand as i lowered him on the porch. Shadow opened the front door and walked inside. "Tails?! We're home!" He yelled and looked around. We heard footsteps coming from the workshop in the garage and the kitsune soon turned up in the doorway.

"Sonic! Shadow! You're back!" Tails said and smiled. "How did it go?" He asked. His gaze moving from me to Shadow and back. "Just a broken tail. Nothing serious." Shadow said. He left the part of him possibly becoming stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life after birth out. "That sounds painfull." Tails said and his ears bent back just a little bit. A worried expression was visible as he saw right through Shadow's lie, but he didn't talk any further about it. He was probably going to ask me about it later on. Probably as soon as we were alone.

Shadow walked through the livingroom and into the kitchen while at the same time telling us that he would start on dinner. My stomache growled as if on cue and Tails laughed at the coincidence. "I'm going to help Shadow." I muttered and shrugged the slight embarrassement away as i made my way to the kitchen. Tails' laughs stopped and he swiftly took my wrist. I looked at him in confusion and surprise of such a hard grip. "What's wrong with Shadow? He didn't tell me the whole story." The kitsune said. "It's nothing." I said and tried to get my wrist back. It was easy to pull myself free, but Tails got his grip back around it even faster than i had gotten it lose.

"Tell me." He said with an unusual serious expression and tone in his voice. I wasn't sure if i should tell him what the doctor said. I didn't want to have him worry about Shadow and his child, since he would be his uncle, but i didn't want to hide anything from him either. "It's nothing." I repeated and pulled my wrist free again. "You have to tell me! I promise i won't get worked up over it!" Tails tried to convince me. I sighed. "You really want to know so badly?" I asked and turned to him. He nodded quickly.

"You might want to take a seat." I said and Tails dropped down on the couch. "Shadow's broken tail, might cause complications after the birth." I said. His ears flattened in worry as i spoke. "What do you mean?" He asked and almost whined. "There is a possibility that he could end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life after the kid is born." I explained. Tails was shocked by the news to say the least. His eyes were widened and his mouth a little agape.

"And what about the baby? Will it be okay?" Tails asked after the shock wore off a little. "The doctor didn't say anything about the baby. So i assume it will be okay." I said. The kitsune's lips pressed firmly onto eachother and his eyes narrowed in worry and sadness as he looked down to the floor. I sat down on the couch next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, i promise you that i will make sure that both of them are gonna be just fine. You'll see that the baby will be healthy and that Shadow will be okay." I said to try and encourage him a little. Tails wasn't so convinced. "You can't promise that." He said and took me completely by surprise. "Hero of Mobius or not. Not even you can stop something like that from happening." The kitsune said softly. He got up from the couch and walked back to his workshop.

I was taken back by his response. It was so out of character. So unlike him. Since when had he lost his trust in me? My hand slowly lowered to rest on the couch as i stared at the door that Tails had gone through. "Sonic?" Shadow asked as he peeked with his head around the corner and found me sitting there, staring in front of me. I woke up from my shocked trance and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine. And besides, i'm supposed to ask you that." I said while getting up from the couch and walking over to him. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said and placed a hand on my cheek. I was looking a bit pale to him. I don't think you can actually see a diffirence since the collor of my fur, except for the blue part, was naturally pale.

"I'm just fine." I ensured him and smiled to back up my point. Shadow returned it and i took it as a sign that i was off the hook. So i slipped past him and resumed the dinner that Shadow had started. I kept thinking about what Tails had said. He was right. And it had only been just now that i realised it. I was busy cutting the vegetables when i felt Shadow's head rest on my shoulder and his arms wrap around my arm. I looked at him. I can't imagine him sitting in a wheelchair with a baby in his arms or a young child sitting on his lap. With someone like Shadow, one of the most strongest hedgehogs to ever walk this planet, it was pretty much unimaginable. But here he was. Only three months away from becoming permanently paralized.

I smiled at him and put down the knife i used to cut the vegetables. I kissed him on top of his head while placing my hand on his belly and rubbed it. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest a bit?" I suggested. "I guess i am a bit tired." Shadow sighed tiredly. "Than go right ahead. I'll worry about dinner." I said. "Thank you." He said and briefly kissed me before letting go of me and made his way to our bedroom. I moved my gaze to look out of the window in front of me that looked out to the backyard and contemplated a while about this matter. "I hope to God that i have not condemned him for life." I sighed as took the knife again and resumed cutting up the vegetables.


	33. Chapter 33

**accidents happen: chapter 33**

**Shadow's POV**

I groaned as i tried to sit down on the bed. It was not only the weight on my back that bothered me, it was also my broken tail that was giving me a hard time. I winced as the matrass gave in beneath my weight and put pressure on the injured appendage. I pulled my shoes and socks off before carefully lying down on my side. I breathed out deeply and snuggled into my pillow. "Who knew being pregnant was so much trouble." I muttered to myself and closed my eyes.

I was about to doze off when a sudden kick to my ribcage shocked me wide awake. I sat up and stroked my belly to try and calm them down. I laid back down and snuggled back into pillow. I was about to doze off again, when another kick woke me up. "What is it with you keeping me awake?! A kick to my ribs hurt, you know!" I growled and laid a hand on my lowest ribs. I winced. That hurt like hell! I really hope this doesn't mean that i have a broken rib to go along with that tail.

"I guess i won't be sleeping this evening." I muttered and sat up against the bed board. I winced and lifted my hips up from the bed when a jolt of pain shot through my nerves. I laid down on my side and propped my head up with my hand. I tapped with my other hand on the matrass as i though about something to help me pass time. I sat up on my hands and knees and reached for the nightstand on my side of the bed. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a book. I closed the drawer and laid back down. I opened the book on the page that i was last left on and used the bookmark to read.

'Damn Sonic's hyper genes." I growled mentally and stroked my belly. The baby kept kicking up a storm. He didn't give me a break. I didn't get enough time to recover from the constant kicking before another few came. There were so many kicks that i was starting to think that i was having more than one. Sonic was already suspecting it, but i had never thought of it before today. I guess that i was a bit big for being six months far of just one child. But than again. You had mother who were having four kids and they would hardly look pregnant. Or maybe i was giving the baby way to much to eat, i don't know. But if i was having more than one baby, than i know for sure that i will having one heck of a hard time pushing them all out.

After a while i got tired of reading. I closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. I snuggled into the pillow and released a tired sigh from my lips. My heavy eyes closed. I really wanted to sleep. And now that the baby had calmed down i could finally make it happen. I was dozing off again. I smiled as piece filled my mind when i slowly fell asleep. "Shadow?! Dinner is ready!" Tails called from downstairs. Tails became a bit worried when he didn't hear me answer. "Shadow?!" He called again and once again recieved no answer. He carefully and cautiously walked up the stairs. He made sure not to make a sound as he wanted to check up on me.

"Shadow?" The kitsune called and looked around when he had reached the top of the stairs. He approached my and Sonic's bedroom and took hold of the door knob. He took a deep breath and turned the knob and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me lying on the bed sleeping. Worry vanished from his mind as he saw the reason for me not being able to answer.

He sat down on my side of the bed and shook my shoulder. "Shadow? Shadow, dinner is ready." Tails said and lightly shook my shoulder. "Hmmm?" I hummed and slowly woke up. "Shadow?" Tails tried again. "What is it, Tails?" I asked after recognizing his voice. "Dinner is ready." He said and took his hand back. "Dinner? Okay i'll be there." I said and allowed my body and mind to take the time to wake up. Tails waited for me to get up from the bed and followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Rested enough?" Sonic asked when i sat down on my seat at the table. I was about to answer, but a yawn cut me off before i could. "That tell me all i needed to know." He said and sat down opposite to me. Tails sat down between us and dug into his food. "It's good." I complimented as i ate. "Thanks." Sonic muttered as he was close to finishing his dinner. Running wasn't the only thing he used his incredible speed for. "No problem." I said after swallowing a mouthfull.

A soft clatter of utensils and plates was heard as they were put into the dishwasher. I sat back down on my chair and so did Sonic. Tails, after getting rid of his dishes, quickly made his way back to his workshop as he was eager to work on his latest invention. What it was called and what it's purpose was, was unknown to both me and Sonic as the kitsune only released a tiny bit of information when his invention was finished.

"Now, the baby room." Sonic started. "I think that it's a bit risky to be thinking about it. We don't even know what gender it will be." I said, but Sonic didn't seem to agree with my reasoning. "A bit risky? Shadow, waiting untill the baby is finally here is to risky. We can work on the baby room without knowing the gender. We can pick neutral baby stuff or stuff for both boys and girls." He said. He was, without a doubt, reffering to the possibility of me having more than one cub. "I guess..." I muttered. "Shadow, it's better that we work on it now. In fact, we are beginning on it pretty late." He reasoned. I gave it a thought.

"Yeah, you're right. it's time that we begin on it." I said. "Great! We'll use the guest room!" He decided. We had no other choice. The guestroom was the only room not being used. Well, not if there wasn't anyone staying over, that is. "When should we start?" I asked. "We? Shadow, i don't want to hurt your feelings, but you aren't really fit for redecorating a whole room." Sonic said. I knew that he meant good, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "I see." I said as my ears drooped to show my dislike. "Shadow, i really don't mean to hurt you and i know that you don't like to hear this, but you're in a pretty fragile position right now." He said. "I guess." I muttered more to myself than to Sonic. I guess i wasn't going to be off use in redecorating my own kid's baby room.


End file.
